The Apprentice of Evil
by Xanthia Morgan
Summary: Sequel to Dagger of Death: Sirius, Glynnis, Harry, danger, family, and babies. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

  
  


**Author's Note: **

  
  


Well, here it is! The NEW AND IMPROVED (!) sequel to Harry Potter and the Dagger of Death. For those of you who started reading the first version - my apologies. I just didn't like the way it was going so I unposted (is that a word? LOL) it to spend some "Quality Time" on it.

  
  


Warning - The chapters may be slow in coming, I've have a real job now - as if two kids, a husband, and a real life aren't enough - and don't have the time to write like before. 

  
  


Grateful thanks to my husband Dan and my daughter, Rhiannon _- _my two biggest fans; THANKS to all of you for your kind reviews and shout outs; A special thank you to the one critic who took the time to flame Dagger of Death so wonderfully. Note to any future flamers, however, please spell your insults correctly, otherwise I won't read 'em ;-). 

Xanthia

  
  


**STORY NOTES**

  
  


This story picks up just before Dagger ends. To wit: right after the scene at Grunnings.

  
  


To save on my sanity I've placed all of Glynnis' telepathic conversations in itals with * before and * after. Hope it's not too confusing. Also, this format will follow through all following chapters so I hope you can all follow along if you follow me.

  
  


**CONTENT WARNING!**

Some chapters will incorporate adult themes, i.e., veiled references to non-consensual sex and/or rape.****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
  


~~~ Disclaimer ~~~

The characters in this story are the sole property of J.K. Rowling with the exception of those created by the author. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and the author is receiving no compensation, monetary or otherwise, for the writing of it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


~~~~~ For all of you who waited so patiently! ~~~~~

  
  


**Harry Potter and the Apprentice of Evil**

  
  


**By Xanthia Morgan**

  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
  


**Chapter One: The Dark Apprentice Revealed**

  
  


Andrus Dakin slipped unseen along the bright London street. When he reached the doorway of the Leaky Cauldron, he shrugged out of the invisibility cloak he wore, realizing it was unwise for anyone to know he possessed such an item. For an instant the cloak became a cascade of liquid silver, shining with a light of its own, before Dakin wadded it up and secreted it in a pouch at his waist. 

  
  


The dim yellow light of the inn's entrance did little to enhance the young wizard's stark features, adding deeper shadows under his sunken cheeks and turning his swamp-brown eyes to a sickly gold-green. Dakin straightened his robes, combed his fingers through his hair and took several deepbreaths. Looks were everything in a strange place, he reminded himself, and he wanted to appear as cool and collected as possible as he entered.

  
  


The inn was noisy with the sounds of voices and clinking dishes. Judging from the number of people in the common room, he'd not avoided the dinner hour, as he'd hoped. Dakin mentally chided himself for not being more sure of the time. His thoughts had distracted him and that sort of mental lapse could be dangerous. The hope that he could simply pass unnoticed through the crowd to the stairway was short lived.

  
  


"Dakin! Over here! I say, Dakin!" The high, screeching voice rose above the din. "Here's the young man I was telling you about, Presnip. I say, Dakin!" 

  
  


Dakin made his way over to the gathering of wizards grouped around his employer, Annas Grimmel. "Mr. Grimmel," he ground out politely, "I trust you are well this evening."

  
  


"Couldn't be better, my boy. Couldn't be better! I was just telling my friends here about you, Dakin. Yes, sir, gentlemen, I had just fired that lazy good for nothing Emley Goyle and was wondering where on earth I'd find another clerk when in walks young Dakin here fresh from the colonies and looking for work! How lucky can that be, eh? And the boy knows his potions, I'll give him that. Dakin, these here are friends of mine. Presnip, Whisk, and Pollup." Dakin scowled a smile in the general direction of the old wizards who were ogling him like he had three heads. Being from "the colonies", as Grimmel so quaintly put it, was proving to be a real pain in the ass. He supposed he should have expected it from a country that still referred to the American Revolution as _the skirmish_ but still, it was hard to maintain a low profile when everyone wanted to meet you. 

  
  


"I still find it surprising," he managed with just a trace of sarcasm, "that for a city as large as London you don't encounter more _colonials_."

  
  


"One would think so, wouldn't one?" chortled Grimmel. "But while we have many visitors from Europe, we still have relatively few Yanks come our way. Wizard ones at any rate. The city is flooded with Muggle Yanks, so I hear tell. I suppose with the large cities you have over there it seems rather a moot point to travel so far abroad." The other wizards nodded in agreement.

  
  


"Indeed." Dakin tried another smile, accomplishing little more than a strained grimace. "If you'll excuse me, gentlemen, it's been a long day and I really must see to some correspondence."

  
  


"I say," wheezed the one who'd nodded when Grimmel said Whisk, "how long does it take an owl to get from here to the Americas?"

  
  


Dakin took a deep breath to calm himself. "Depends on the owl and it's speed," he replied.

  
  


"How fast can an owl go carrying a package?" asked the one called Pollup. 

  
  


"What kind of package? Large? Small? Or are you looking for an example?" Dakin wanted to end this conversation as quickly as possible so he asked all the questions he knew were coming. For some reason, the old wizards were always fascinated by owl posts to the colonies.

  
  


"An average package. Say one the size of a large piece of fruit," answered Pollup after a moment's thought.

  
  


"So you'd like to know the speed of an owl carrying what? An apple?" Dakin asked, puzzled.

  
  


"How about a coconut?" piped Grimmel. "I do love coconut."

  
  


"And what kind of owl? African or European? You need to account for the owl," piped up Whisk. "That can make a difference."

  
  


"You want to know the average velocity of an owl carrying a coconut?" Dakin suppressed an irritated sigh. "I suppose either would take several days, give or take. Now, I really must be off . . . " 

  
  


But Dakin never finished his sentence. He simply walked away when the wizards became engrossed in a pointless argument over the matter. What this British obsession with birds and coconuts was, Dakin never could figure out, so he went on up to his room and left the old men to their debate.

  
  


Once alone in his room, he allowed himself the luxury of wallowing in the frustration that had been threatening to overwhelm him all evening. He'd failed to kill Potter. Not that he particularly cared about that precisely. Killing the boy was only the means to and end and he'd have another chance. Of that he was certain. No, what did interest him was the fact that the Muggle had somehow thrown off the Imperius Curse. He was not pleased about that at all. Dakin considered himself a master of controlling spells and be have one overturned by a mere Muggle was insulting beyond measure. 

  
  


The only good thing to come out of the whole affair was the fact that Sirius Black was Animagi. And close at hand, something he was certain he would benefit from knowing. Still, he began to pace the room, trying to figure out what could have gone wrong.

  
  


"You're agitated, dearie," remarked the mirror over the dresser. 

  
  


"Obviously,"Dakin replied sarcastically. "I failed! Me! Potter lives."

  
  


"Poor thing," said the mirror obligingly. 

  
  


Dakin continued to pace. "The Muggle . . . somehow shook off the Imperius Curse and did not complete his mission."

  
  


"There's something you don't hear every day," commented the mirror.

  
  


"How could an idiot Muggle overcome one of the most powerful curses known? Everything was going according to plan. The Muggle was all set to kill Potter then Sirius Black and some woman came in and ruined everything!" 

  
  


"Ah, yes," sighed the mirror, "that will happen."

  
  


Dakin ignored the mirror and continued to think aloud. " Black and the woman were both shot with a gun. Black lunged at the Muggle but the Muggle shot him in midair. Then the woman came between Potter and his uncle's gun. The Muggle shot her, too. He was all set to shoot Potter when Black bit him. Somehow that affected him and he was able to shake off the curse."

  
  


"__Bit him?" The mirror asked with a slight yawn. "Very poor manners, I must say."

  
  


Dakin turned on the mirror. "Black bit him because he wasn't himself!"

  
  


The mirror was genuinely puzzled. "Who was he, then? Gandalf? Merlin? Dumbledore?"

  
  


"He was a dog! Black is Animagi, your idiot! Don't you understand anything?" Dakin pulled off one of his shoes and hurled it at the mirror. "Just shut up!"

  
  


"You needn't get huffy, dear," the mirror said calmly, as if having shoes thrown at it was a common occurrence.

  
  


Dakin sat down on the bed and pulled off his other shoe, ignoring the mirror. "Black is here," he muttered, thinking that if he said it aloud he might be better able to figure it out. "And some woman is helping him. Is she Muggle or witch? Either way, she could be useful to me. She and Black seemed quite cozy with each other. When I find her, I find Black. When I find Black, I find Potter. When I find Potter, I get the key to everything I've ever wanted."

  
  


"That's the way, dear, think positively!" the mirror exclaimed, forgetting it had been told to shut up. 

  
  


The wizard lay back on the bed, his hands behind his head. "This is interesting. How very, very interesting. This could be . . ." He looked suddenly at the mirror. "You'd better not tell anyone about this or I'll break you into so many pieces . . . "

  
  


"I don't work that way, dearie, never fear. Your secrets are safe with me."

  
  


"They'd better be," growled Dakin. 

  
  


"Now that Cheval mirror down the hall. . ."

  
  


"Oh, shut up!" he grumbled. "I've got to think." But the mirror was already snoring gently. 

  
  


Dakin stared up at the ceiling of his room and considered everything he'd learned. His last thoughts before falling asleep were of the looks on everyone's faces when he delivered Potter's body to . . . Well, then, all his dreams would come true.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

~~~ Disclaimer ~~~

The characters in this story are the sole property of J.K. Rowling with the exception of those created by the author. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and the author is receiving no compensation, monetary or otherwise, for the writing of it.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Harry Potter and the Apprentice of Evil**

  
  


**By Xanthia Morgan**

  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter Two: choices**

  
  


Glynnis stared pensively out at the November sky glowing auburn outside Albus Dumbledore's office window. She tried desperately to let her mind go blank. The Hogwarts' headmaster, as well as Sirius' former Divination professor, Alphonse Villeau, would be coming through the door any moment with a verdict on whether or not she could begin correspondence studies in witchcraft. Her ability to both send and receive thoughts was quite rare, she discovered, and coupled with her ability to see the future, even though that skill was sketchy, made her unique. "A little more than unique," Professor Dumbledore had told her with a wink and a smile, "considering you are, technically, __a Muggle."

  
  


And so it was that she'd found herself at Hogwarts at last, after having been interviewed by Albus Dumbledore and tested telepathically by Professor Villeau. She'd also had a long session with Professor McGonagall in which she'd been given a school wand and various instructions on what to do with it. The big finish to that whole thing was that she'd managed to get the wand to do absolutely nothing. They'd tried every available wand, even tried some of those that'd been lent out to students who'd destroyed theirs for whatever reason but to no avail. Glynnis could no more get the wand to perform than she could fly. 

  
  


She sighed and sat down in one of the large chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. So much had happened to her in a few short months! She'd met Harry and Sirius, almost been killed by Harry's nasty uncle, gotten married, and undergone testing to determine whether she'd been inadvertently overlooked for witch training as a young girl. And all since July. Glynnis put her head back against the chair's comfortable headrest and closed her eyes. 

  
  


_*Sirius_?* she called to her husband of three months. 

  
  


_*Present,*_ came her husband's prompt response. He was waiting for her in Hagrid's cottage. *_How's it going up there_?*

  
  


She sighed again. *_I'm just waiting for the verdict to come in,_* she replied, the tiredness she felt creeping into her thoughts.****

  
  


*_You sound exhausted, Glynnie!*_ She could feel his concern seep into her mind. 

  
  


*_I'm alright, really._* She assured him. _*It's just been a bit of a go here. I think poor Professor McGonagall must be in bed by now, I gave her such trouble.*_

  
  


*_Now, my darling, don't let that upset you. These school wands are practically useless. Besides, I've known plenty of wizards who took ages to learn to use one properly. You can't expect to work miracles in two hours with no training with a strange, overused wand.*_

  
  


_*I suppose you're right,_* she answered mentally, while physically letting out a very large yawn and stretching hugely. 

  
  


"Oh, goodness, have we been that long?" asked Albus Dumbledore from the doorway. Glynnis jumped up, embarrassed at having been caught in such an undignified position. __"No," she said hastily. "Not at all. Actually I've been doing that quite a lot lately and I'm afraid that with all the preparations for today I guess I haven't been sleeping all that well and I'm . . . I'm rambling, actually. Sorry. I am a bit nervous." She shrugged and smiled ruefully at Professor Dumbledore and his companion. *_Gotta go, love. The jury's in,_* she sent to Sirius.

  
  


Professor Dumbledore chuckled and indicated she should sit. "Quite understandable. Now, how about some tea before we begin? It won't take but a second and I could do with a cup. Glynnis? Alphonse?" At their affirmative nods he took his wand and conjured up a steaming pot and three cups. After he poured and saw to their cream and sugar, he sat back in his chair and smiled at Glynnis.

  
  


"My dear," he began, "we are truly amazed at the extent of your abilities . . . "

  
  


"Most amazed, madam," interrupted Villeau enthusiastically. "It is incredible that you've come as far as you have untrained." Glynnis turned to the former professor and suppressed a smile. It was still hard for her, even after the time she'd spent with him lately, to get used to the impeccable Oxford accent coming from this very tall man with the wild dread locks and vibrantly tie-died robes. His dark-chocolate colored skin and ebony eyes contrasted sharply with the turquoise and yellow headband he used to tie back the unruly dreads, and only the bright streaks of white in his hair gave any indication of his age. "You are as truly unique among our people as you must be among the Muggles." He beamed at her, his ivory teeth glinting with gold caps.

  
  


Glynnis smiled. "Thank you. It's all really only just come about in the past few months. I've rather suppressed it all these years."

  
  


Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Ahem. As I was saying, remarkable. Now, as to how to proceed . . . "

  
  


Professor Villeau interrupted again. "You must being training right away. We don't want to waste any more time now that you've been discovered, and your abilities might well come in handy for . . . " 

  
  


"Thank you, Alphonse. I know you're excited but I'll fill her in, if you don't mind?" Dumbledore regarded his former subordinate with a gentle, reproving smile. "As I was saying, Glynnis . . . "

  
  


"My apologies, old man, I'm just so worked up about having someone else around who can really relate to the things I go through. A true psychic and telepath are very hard to find, you know. It's quite the treat!" He grinned widely at Glynnis and then looked impatiently at Dumbledore. "I say, old man, go on."

  
  


Dumbledore nodded. "Thank you, Alphonse. Now, Glynnis," he looked quickly at Villeau, ready to cut off any further interruption if needed, and continued, "you've done very well on all the exams, Professor McGonagall's included."

  
  


"Oh dear," she laughed, "how kind of you to say so but I'm afraid I botched it rather neatly."

  
  


"Ah, but she was looking for more than whether you could turn a thimble into a mushroom, my dear, she was looking for drive and determination and skill. All of which you have. And, in our opinion you are indeed quite able to take several courses by correspondence, if you so choose."

  
  


Something about the way he said this made Glynnis uneasy. Something was up, she could tell. "If I so choose?" she said carefully.

  
  


"Truth is, Glynnis, we - that is Professor Villeau, Professor McGonagall, and myself - we feel that your considerable skills could be used elsewhere, if you are so willing."

  
  


Glynnis sat very still for a moment and then said the one thing that she'd both dreaded and anticipated ever since she'd rediscovered her abilities. "You want me to use my gifts to help defeat Voldemort."

  
  


Dumbledore started slightly, but Villeau simply looked at him with his eyebrows raised as if to say 'I told you so'. 

  
  


"Well, er, yes, actually. That's about it."****

  
  


"What would you want me to do?" she asked, certain she knew but wanting to make sure she was right.

  
  


The Hogwarts' headmaster folded his hands on his desk and leaned forward. "It's like this, my dear. We have someone inside Voldemort's circle. Someone who can send us information. Unfortunately, it's rather hard to get owls back and forth without someone becoming suspicious and we'd like you to help out."

  
  


Villeau reached over and touched her arm. "He could send messages to you. You could forward them on to one of us."

  
  


Glynnis looked thoughtfully at the retired teacher. "Why can't you do it?" she asked.

  
  


Villeau shrugged. "Quite honestly, I haven't the reach nor the strength that you do. Nor do I have the ability to initiate contact. I can receive when I'm S_eeing_, or when contacted by a stronger telepath. You can initiate as well as hear when you are 'called' by a non-telepath you have an association with. In short, when we say that your abilities are quite unique, it's really very true. To be blunt, my dear girl, we haven't seen the likes of you in the past hundred years or so." 

  
  


Glynnis sat back, astonished. Her! Unique! Well, she wasn't expecting that. She said as much. "I mean, I suppose I thought that telepathy was very common. I guess I assumed it was one of those wizard world things that just was."

  
  


Villeau nodded sympathetically. "Ah, yes, quite right. A common assumption. One of many made about our kind. It's sad there can't be more communication between our worlds but, regrettably, that's just how it has to be." The room became silent as Villeau and Dumbledore let Glynnis digest what she'd been told. The sky outside darkened as they sat, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Glynnis sighed. "I'd like to think about this, if I may."

  
  


"Oh, course, my dear," Dumbledore replied.

  
  


"Without a doubt," said Villeau at the same time.

  
  


"I'd also like to talk to Sirius and Harry about this, if I can?" She turned to them questioningly. 

  
  


"That would be fine, Glynnis, but please, tell no one else," Dumbledore warned.

  
  


Glynnis nodded. "Of course. I won't. I just need time to take it all in really . . . " Whatever she might have said was interrupted by a loud flapping at the window. Dumbledore waved his wand at the window and it opened, allowing Fawkes to flutter gracefully in. "Oh!" cried Glynnis in surprise and delight. "You must be Fawkes! How beautiful you are." Fawkes nodded at her as if to say "thank you" and preened his feathers. Dumbledore laughed. "Always one to try and impress the ladies, aren't you Fawkes? Well, then, I say we call it a day for now. Glynnis, you get on home and sleep on it, as they say. You know how to reach us if you need to. Alphonse will be around for a few weeks if you have any questions for him and as for myself, you know where I am."

  
  


Glynnis stood. "Thank you, Professor Dumbedore, Alphonse. I'll contact you soon." She shook their hands and Dumbledore escorted her to the door. "Ah, here's Harry!" he said with a smile. "Hello, Harry. Come to take Glynnis over to Hagrid's?"

  
  


Harry beamed at them. "Yes, sir. We've got quite the feast planned. And Hermione's cooking so we should be safe." They all smiled. The culinary prowess of Hogwarts' gamekeeper was well known to them. Glynnis waved as she walked away. "Good-bye and thanks. I'll be in touch, soon, I promise." And with Dumbledore and Villeau's goodnights following them, Harry and Glynnis walked down the stone staircase, hand in hand. When they reached the hall outside the entrance to Dumbledore's office, Harry turned to her excitedly. "Well?"

  
  


She grinned at him. "You'll be helping me with charms soon enough I daresay!" 

  
  


Harry threw his arms around her and hugged her hard. "That's great!" he cried. "I can't wait to tell the others!" 

  
  


Glynnis pushed him away gently. "Not yet, Harry. There are things we need to discuss, the three of us. So let's just keep it our secret for now?" 

  
  


Something in her tone caught Harry's attention. "Is everything okay?" he asked quietly. 

  
  


She smiled brightly. "Oh, yes! But I don't want to make any decisions until we've had the chance to talk about it as a family, okay?" 

  
  


Harry smiled back. "As a family," he announced with a nod. "But what will you tell Hermione? And Ron? They'll want to know." 

  
  


Glynnis thought for a moment. "We'll tell them that I haven't decided what to do yet."

  
  


A sneering drawl from behind them interrupted their conversation. "Who's the girlfriend, Potter?" 

  
  


Harry and Glynnis turned to see Draco Malfoy staring at them unpleasantly. "She's not my girlfriend, Malfoy, she's a guest of Professor Dumbledore's so you'd better show some respect."

  
  


"Ooh! A guest of Dumbledore's. How nice," Malfoy simpered sarcastically. 

  
  


Harry looked at Glynnis as if he might apologize but she cut him off before he could begin. _*Want to have some fun?*_ she sent with a physical wink. And in a tone of voice that Harry didn't think possible from her she asked "_Who_ is this, Harry?" 

  
  


Harry almost laughed right then because Glynnis made the question sound as if something very slimy and unpleasant had just appeared in her soup.****

  
  


"Draco Malfoy," he said.

  
  


Glynnis looked Draco over very slowly. Her eyes raked him from the top of his thin hair to the soles of his shoes and back up and when her eyes met his again she curled her lip and said, "Oh." 

  
  


Harry pinched his lips together very tightly and looked away. Glynnis took his arm. "Come, Harry, darling," she said sweetly. "We're dining with the other important guests and I don't wish to be late." 

  
  


"Not going to introduce us?" asked Malfoy as they walked away, wanting to get the last word. 

  
  


Glynnis stopped walking and turned to him. She cast one last look at Malfoy and gave an obvious shudder of distaste. "No," she said, and she and Harry quickly disappeared down the hall.

  
  


^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

  
  


****Harry, Glynnis, and Sirius sat silently around the hearth in Hagrid's small cottage. Dinner with their friends had been a raucous, happy affair and Ron and Hermione had only just returned to the Gryffindor common room so as to allow the small family some time alone. Hagrid, too, had left them. "Got to meet up wi' some friends down at the Three Broomsticks," he told them. "Take yer time. No doubt I'll be late."

  
  


Glynnis shifted her position on Sirius' lap and cleared her throat. "Well, I guess I should begin, then," she said decisively. "I've been approved to start correspondence classes if I like. However, there's another choice I could make."

  
  


Something about the way she said this raised a warning flag with both Sirius and Harry. They exchanged guarded looks. "What kind of choice?" Sirius asked cautiously.

  
  


"Well," she said slowly, unsure of quite how to put it, "apparently my ability to both send and receive thoughts from non-telepaths is quite rare and Professor Dumbledore was thinking that perhaps I could put that ability to good use by fielding messages from one of their, uh, operatives, in the field. He feels it would be safer for their person in Voldemort's camp to contact me as to opposed to sending owls all the time."

  
  


Sirius stared at her. 

  
  


"They want you to be a spy?" Harry asked, not sure if he was impressed or terrified.

  
  


"Well, yes, I suppose you could call it that. Although I wouldn't actually be the one in the field, I'd just be a sort of relay station so to speak."

  
  


Harry wasn't sure he liked this idea. "Are you going to do it?"

  
  


"I told them, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Villeau that is, that I wanted to talk it over with you two first." Glynnis said with an uncomfortable smile. "I didn't want to make this decision without consulting you…"

  
  


"Absolutely not!" Sirius roared, jumping to his feet, barely catching Glynnis before she toppled forward. "Sorry, love, didn't mean to drop you, but it's out of the question. How they could even consider putting you in that kind of danger, I don't know, but I'll take it up with them, you can be certain of that!"

  
  


"Sirius, please! Let's not overreact. I think if we calmly discuss this . . . "

  
  


Sirius shook her gently. "I can't believe you'd even consider this! Haven't we all been through enough without placing you directly in the line of fire? As if being my wife and Harry's guardian isn't dangerous enough they want you working directly against Voldemort!? I won't stand for it!"

  
  


"Sirius . . . " Harry heard an edge creep into Glynnis' voice that he'd not heard before.

  
  


"You are my wife and I'll not have it! That's final."

  
  


Harry watched fascinated as Glynnis' fair face turned a deep red. She looked like volcano about to explode. He wondered if she'd spew lava when she erupted and how soon she would blow. He didn't have to wait long.

  
  


"FINAL!? YOU'LL not have it!? I'm your WIFE, not your PROPERTY! I'll do as I damn please, Mr. Black, and don't you even think otherwise! I don't know what era you think you're in but this is the 21st century and women are free to make their own choices, married or not! I wanted to discuss this as a family because this entire situation with Voldemort affects us all, especially you two, and if I can help defeat him and live a normal life once again I will if I so choose so don't you go telling me what I can and can't do! I'll do what I damn well think best!"

  
  


Sirius stared in stunned fascination at his soft-spoken wife. She'd yelled loud enough to rattle the shutters and Ron would later swear that they could hear her up at the castle. "Glynnis . . . " he began in a very serious tone.

  
  


"Don't you 'Glynnis' me Sirius Black." She shook a warning finger in his face. "I won't listen to a thing you have to say until you apologize to Harry." 

  
  


"Apologize to Harry? For what?" 

  
  


"You provoked me into swearing in front of him."

  
  


"Twice!" Harry added, trying not to grin. He was enjoying this. He knew that Glynnis had a strong backbone, something Sirius had apparently forgotten, and he couldn't wait to see who came out on top of this one.

  
  


Sirius cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Harry. Now perhaps you'd better go on back to the dormitory . . . "

  
  


"Oh, no you don't! Don't you dare send him away. This affects him as much as you. I said we'd discuss this as a family and I meant it. Harry what do you think I should do?"

  
  


Harry thought for a moment. "I really don't know," he said finally. "I don't want to see you put in any danger. But I think that if we're going to have any chance of defeating Voldemort, we have to do what we can. All of us. But, Glynnis, I'll tell you this much. I've faced him and I would never want you to go through that. I had some training and a wand. I also had help from my parents and the others. You'd be helpless."

  
  


"How is Professor Dumbledore going to guarantee your safety?" demanded Sirius in a near shout.

  
  


Glynnis straightened her spine and raised her chin. "I don't really know. We didn't discuss it in much detail. I thought it would be best to run it by the two of your first. Perhaps I was mistaken about that." Her clipped tone reminded Harry of a prim school teacher and he smiled a little. Still, he realized the seriousness of the task she'd been asked to undertake. "What _did _he tell you?" he asked.

  
  


Sirius was furious. He strode angrily to the fireplace and leaned against the hearth, the heat helping to calm him somewhat. He couldn't believe Glynnis would even consider this! She knew what she meant to him, to Harry. And if Voldemort ever did find out about her, what was to stop him from forcing her to use her abilities for his own purposes? The thought of her succumbing to his power was enough to make him physically ill. And Glynnis hadn't been herself lately. All this preparation for her examinations today had made her sick and tired. Literally. He'd pretended not to notice but it was becoming obvious to him that she was definitely not well. He listened to her calmly discussing the situation and desperately thought of a way to talk her out of taking Dumbledore up on his offer. A sudden lull in the conversation and Glynnis' murmured "Oh, dear" brought him out of his reverie and he turned in time to see Glynnis bolt for the door and rush outside with Harry right behind her calling "Glynnis! Are you okay?"

  
  


Sirius caught Harry's arm before he could get out the door. "What's happened?"

  
  


Harry looked a little panicked. "We were talking and then she stopped and turned a little green. Then she ran outside. What's wrong with her? Is she ill?" 

  
  


Sirius patted his arm. "It's all this studying. I've been trying to get her to see Attivus but she keeps saying it's the pressure. She says she never tested well and she was worried about today. I'll see to her. You wait here, and maybe fix up some tea. That will help calm her stomach." Harry nodded, his eyes wide, and watched Sirius leave the cottage.

  
  


Sirius walked to the edge of the forest and found Glynnis leaning heavily against a tree. He handed her a handkerchief from his robe pocket and waited while she wiped her mouth. "Are you alright?" he said quietly. 

  
  


She nodded. "I'm an idiot. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just sprung this on you both. I should have found out more and prepared you a bit."

  
  


Sirius huffed. "I don't think anything could have prepared us for that particular announcement." He was quiet a moment. "Dumbledore and Villeau. They're serious? They really think you can do this?"

  
  


Glynnis nodded and turned to rest her back against the tree. "I think it's very important to them. They didn't say so exactly, but I can sense that it's something they really believe I can do. Something _only I_ can do. I didn't mean to upset you and Harry but it is something we do need to consider. Like Harry said, we're all needed in this fight. Muggle and Wizard alike. Because if Voldemort is successful, we'll all suffer. And we've suffered so much already." She reached out a hand and caressed Sirius' face. "I just want to keep the two men I love safe. I thought that by helping Dumbledore, I could do that."

  
  


Sirius pulled her close against him and rested his cheek against her hair. "I know. I know. But look what just practicing for today has done to you. You sleep all the time, you're tired, you're sick to your stomach. I can't imagine what having to go into this full time would do to you! I'm worried about you. If anything happened to you, I don't know how we'd get on, Harry and me."

  
  


"I just want to help," she muttered into his chest. "I feel so helpless when I'm home and you're out recruiting or running covert errands, and Harry is here." She sighed. "I guess I just want to belong in your world so much I . . . "

  
  


Sirius stopped her with a finger against her lips. "You do belong in our world. And it's keeping you in it that has me so upset. I almost lost you once, Glynnie, I can't stand to think of going through that again. Voldemort is evil. I'm afraid if he found about you, he'd find some way to use you against the very people you love. He's powerful enough to do that. Don't you see? I love you so much. Harry loves you, too. And you're so worried about keeping Harry and me safe that you fail to see that all _we_ worry about is keeping _you_ safe."

  
  


She smiled. "Are you saying I'm being selfish, Rover?" she teased lightly.

  
  


"Selfish?" Sirius replied, incredulously. "You are the most unselfish person I know. That is your greatest virtue - and your weakest." He stood just holding her for a moment. "I just want you to think about this, that's all. Find out what you can. Find out how Dumbledore and Villeau can ensure your safety. And please see Attivus. I know you say it's just stress but I would feel much better if you'd let him look you over." She nodded against his shoulder and he kissed her forehead gently. "Now let's get back. Harry's worried."

  
  


Harry watched the exchange from inside the cottage. He was terribly worried about Glynnis. Now that he thought about it, she did look rather pale. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her. Not now. Not after she'd come to mean so much to him. She and Sirius both. They'd been like a real family to him. He'd rather die than see either of them hurt in any way. 

  
  


Glynnis noticed Harry watching them return. Her heart went out to him. He looked so alone standing in the doorway, as if she and Sirius were lost to him already. She ran the last few yards and took him in her arms.

  
  


"I'm alright, love. Really. It's nothing. I've just been upset about today."

  
  


"She's promised to go and see Attivus, Harry. He'll see her right again. I promise." Sirius said, laying a comforting hand on his godson's shoulder.

  
  


Harry let Glynnis hold him close and comfort him. This is what he'd missed the most all those years at the Dursley's; someone to hold him. And it was funny because he hadn't realized he was missing it until Glynnis took him in her arms that very first day. Her sudden giggle made him look up.

  
  


"Oh, Harry! I'm going to have to get you all new clothes when you come home for Christmas! You've grown since September." She held him away from her and Harry realized that he did indeed seem to be nearer her height than when he'd left for school. 

  
  


Sirius looked Harry up and down."I say, Glynnie, you're right," he said with a grave tone. "Our ickle Harry's growing up sooner than not!" 

  
  


Harry made a face at Sirius and before long the sounds of their laughter filled the air around the cottage. "Everything will work out," Glynnis thought, gazing fondly at her 'men'. "What else could possibly go wrong?"

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I would just like to say a really big THANK YOU to Steffi Wulf who undertook the IMMENSE task of translating _Harry Potter and the Dagger of Death_ into German! (I can't tell you how wicked cool it is to see my story in another language) You can visit her website at****

****http://www.silberstreif.de.vu****

**Steffi, you ROCK!!!!**

*************************************************

~~~ Disclaimer ~~~

The characters in this story are the sole property of J.K. Rowling with the exception of those created by the author. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and the author is receiving no compensation, monetary or otherwise, for the writing of it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Harry Potter and the Apprentice of Evil

  
  


By Xanthia Morgan

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


Chapter Three: 

Glynnis and Sirius Sitting in a Tree . . . 

"What?" Glynnis stared at the demure doctor, oblivious to his twinkling eyes and the smile that threatened at the corners of his mouth.

"I said 'Congratulations'", he replied, trying desperately to remain serious in the wake of her stunned response.

"Before that," she said breathlessly.

"I said 'You're pregnant'. It's quite a common ailment in married ladies. And in some unmarried ladies as well, I dare say."

Glynnis continued to stare at Attivus Attlewart as if he'd grown wings and a beak right before her eyes. "But . . . this can't be . . . I mean I can't . . . they said I would never . . . " She gave up searching for the right words. "It's impossible," she stated firmly, squaring her shoulders. "You must be mistaken."

Attivus did smile at this. "I have misdiagnosed a few things in my career. Like the time I thought Wumpert Biggles had explosive flatulitis but he'd really only eaten far too many of Bertie Bott's Hot Pepper Flavored Beans. He'd almost burnt the house down by the time I arrived. I always say 'sweets in moderation' but you can't tell a Biggles. Always were prone to overeating candy. I will never forget the time Edwina Biggles ate a whole bag of Muffley's Massive Marshmallows. Ghastly sticky mess, it were. She'd bloated up to three times her normal size by the time I'd got there. Ghastly. Anyway, as I was saying, I have made mistakes but never when it comes to this particular diagnoses." 

"But I insist that you are," Glynnis replied calmly. "You see, after Derrick was born I was told I'd never have any more children. It was a difficult birth and they said . . . "

Attivus sighed heavily. "Some Muggle doctor told you that, I suppose?" She nodded. "Shows how much they know about us wizard folk. Pathetic when it comes to treating those of us unfortunate enough to have to go to one."

"But, Attivus, I'm not a witch." Glynnis was getting frustrated. This wasn't turning out the way she'd thought. A simple queasy stomach brought on by too much studying and worry about her tests was what she was expecting to hear. She was not expecting to hear that she was, well, expecting. 

"No, you're not a witch," Attivus agreed, "but you're not Muggle either. You're something in-between with more witch than not. And all this studying you've been doing, all the honing of your skills, that's turning the tables more and more."

"But I can't miraculously heal myself!" Glynnis declared. "It's not possible!"

Atttivus shook his head. "You're not thinking, Glynnis! Remember when Harry's relatives cut his hair all off and it grew back overnight? Harry didn't do it consciously, but somewhere deep inside of him he wanted it to grow back badly enough that it did! The mind is a powerful thing and we've not yet begun to understand all it can do."

"But..." Glynnis wasn't done protesting. "But this is . . . "

Attivus cut her off. "Since you've been married, have you and Sirius talked about having children?"

She shook her head. "No. I told him beforehand that I couldn't have any more children. I wanted him to know that up front."

"Did you tell yourself that?" Attivus asked cryptically.

"I didn't have to!"Glynnis wailed as she surged to her feet and began to pace. "I knew I couldn't. Of course I would have liked it, very much, but it just wasn't to be." Glynnis said helplessly, unconsciously repeating what she'd been told all those years ago. 

She'd actually thought of little else in those deep hours of the night when Sirius was off on some mission or other. She thought of how wonderful it would be if they could have a child of their own. She loved being a mother. And Glynnis had only just begun to realize how much she really missed it since Harry'd come into her life. Still, as much as she loved him, loved mothering him, he was away at school most of the time and she couldn't help but wish that she'd healed better. She kept imagining what it would be like to hold Sirius' child in her arms, kept dreaming that she'd be able to have as many children as they could house. She told Attivus as much.

"And what happened in these dreams?" Attivus asked, leaning forward.

"Why, I got pregnant." 

  
  


"Ah ha! There, you see? Mind over matter." Glynnis started to protest yet again but he cut her off with a pointed finger. "No more of this, Glynnis. You've been round this world long enough to know that strange things happen. And so, instead of analysing and reasoning and questioning, I suggest you simply accept it as fact and paint the nursery." He gave an abrupt nod of his head to accent this statement and leaned back in his chair, the discussion clearly over.

Glynnis sat with her mouth open, as if ready to say more but no words came out. Eventually, she sat back down, her shoulders slumped in resignation and said weakly. "What am I to tell Sirius?"

Attivus guffawed loudly and slapped his knee. "The happy truth, my girl! He's to be a father! And Harry's to be a big brother, in a manner of speaking. They'll both be thrilled!"

"Won't he wonder?" she asked more to herself than to the doctor.

"The only one wondering is you, dearest Glynnis. Sirius will accept this. It's a miracle plain and simple, if you like. Accept it and rejoice." He knelt before her and lifted Glynnis' face in his hand so that her eyes met his. "You're going to have a baby, Glynnis." Something in his gentle smile finally reached into Glynnis' heart and the reality of it all finally hit her. 

"I'm going to have a baby," she repeated quietly. Attivus nodded. Suddenly, her face brightened and she yelled. "I'm going to have a baby!" Glynnis leapt to her feet, bringing the little doctor with her. She embraced him tightly and turned him round and round in a joyful dance. "Oh, Attivus!" 

"Now, now!" laughed Attivus, when the world stopped spinning, "You must begin to take it easy. Won't do you any good exhausting yourself the first few months." 

Glynnis grinned stupidly. "When?" she asked with a giggle. Now that she'd accepted the notion that she really was pregnant, she was giddy with delight. 

"Let me think . . . " Attivus began counting on his fingers. "Thirty days hath September. April, June and November." 

Glynnis slapped his arm playfully. "Attivus, stop teasing me." 

The little doctor's eyes shone. "I'd say it's a fair bet that you'll be able to give Harry a very special birthday gift this year."

Glynnis sat down suddenly. "Harry," she said worriedly. "Do you think he'll be okay with this? I mean, he's just got used to the idea of having a family. He's so excited about coming home for Christmas. I don't want him to feel pushed out."

Attivus took her hands and lifted her out of the chair. "Harry will be delighted! Now, I want you to go home, fix a nice cup of tea, and relax. Enjoy the moment. Get plenty of rest and if you need anything, send an owl. I'll be along to see you in a month."

Glynnis hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Attivus!" she said breathlessly against the top of his head. Attivus smiled and turned to the fireplace, tossed in some floo powder and vanished with a wave. 

Later that evening, when all his patients had been seen to, Attivus fixed himself a hot cup of mulled wine and sank down in the deep chair by his desk with a sigh. A small black cat jumped onto his lap and purred delightedly as the doctor absently stroked his back. "Well, Mistofolees, Glynnis pregnant. That's something isn't it? You'd should have seen her face." He chuckled at the memory. "Do you suppose I should have told her her....? No, I'd better let it be for now. She and Sirius have enough to think about. Still . . ." he was interupted by an indignant meow. "Sorry, Mistofolees, old boy, didn't realize I'd stopped. What was I saying? Oh yes, it's always better to be prepared. Then again, they've got a lot on their plate as it is. Hmm. I'll wait until later. Then I'll tell her. I want to wait until Sirius is there. I want to see the look on his face." With that thought the doctor threw back his head and laughed.

  
  


***********************************

"Read this," ordered Lucius Malfoy, thrusting the crumpled letter at Annas Grimmel.

"Hello, to you, too," thought Dakin sarcastically as he continued working on the potion he was mixing for a customer. 

"It's just come from my son. Apparantly he needs an additional ingredient for a potion they're making. Why Snape couldn't have forseen this ahead of time is beyond me, but, then again, the school isn't nearly as well run as it should be. The things Dumbledore gets away with." 

Grimmel only smiled politely and read the letter. "Dakin," he said, "Let that potion sit for a moment will you and fill this order?" 

Dakin wiped his hands on his apron and took the note. 

Father,

Potter had a visitor the other day. Said it was Bumbledore's guest but I knew better. A woman. She was about Mother's height only fat with washed out reddish hair. You said keep my eyes open for anything unusual and anyone visiting Potter is unusual. 

Need two pinches of moth's wing dust for potions class by next week. 

Send money.

Your son,

Draco

  
  


"Well?" Malfoy demanded after a moment. "Do you think I have all day? Hurry it up!"

Dakin took a few seconds to reply, not because he had to but because he knew it irritated Malfoy to be kept waiting. "Two pinches of moth's wing dust. Yes, sir. Anything else?" 

Why was Malfoy interested in Potter, he wondered. And was this woman the same one he'd seen at Grunnings? The description sort of fit, but as recalled she been rather pretty and not at all fat. His mind whirled as he considered how he could get the information he wanted without raising suspicions.

"Is this Potter he mentions the same one that defeated that evil wizard some years ago?" he ventured while he opened the jar of moth's wing dust.

"Yes," drawled the elder Malfoy unpleasantly. "Causes Draco no end of trouble, that one. Shouldn't even be at Hogwarts what with the way he carries on. That Potter has no consideration for rules."

"Yes, well," Grimmel piped up. "We must make exceptions for the boy, being raised by Muggles and all."

"I suppose," growled Malfoy.

"Is this woman who visited him one of the Muggles who raised him?" asked Dakin, trying to sound merely curious.

"How would I know?" replied Malfoy, clearly offended at the thought. "I have no association with Muggles."

"It's hard to tell what she looked like from the description your son gave." Dakin's mind was working feverishly trying to think of questions that sounded as if he were only interested as opposed to desperate.

"Yes, well, he's never been very good with details when it comes to women," Malfoy remarked acidly, obviously distressed at his son's lack of perception. "That description could fit any one of a hundred women."

Dakin couldn't resist making verbal stab."Perhaps Draco has yet to learn an appreciation for the fairer sex?" He hid a smile as Malfoy went into a rage. 

"My son has a perfect appreciation for women! The rumors going around about my son are just that - filthy rumors. Probably started by that Potter to try and discredit a boy who's obviously got more going for him. I don't want to hear such drivel repeated in my presence again! Understood?"

Dakin bowed slightly. "I meant no disrespect," he lied smoothly, enjoying himself immensely. "Of course I have disregarded any speculation about your son's manhood as simple jealously on the part of the rumormongers. I was simply commenting on his youth."

"I certainly hope so," spat Malfoy. 

"Perhaps this visitor was a Muggle friend, coming to visit." Dakin remarked passively.

"Dakin," chimed Grimmel, who'd been very quiet during this conversation, "Muggles would never be allowed in Hogwarts."

"Perhaps things are different in the Americas," sneered Malfoy. "Association with Muggles, even Muggle born wizards, can have an adverse affect on one's environment. Perhaps that's why young Dakin here is sifting ant legs for a living instead of pursuing a more, shall we say, lucrative career?"

Dakin smiled darkly. "Doesn't Hogwarts enroll these Muggle born wizards? I seem to recall hearing one of our customers mention something to that fact earlier today."

"Yes," remarked Malfoy with a grimace. "Something I totally disagree with but am little able to anything about. Now, if you've quite finished, boy, I'll take my order and go. I'm a busy man." 

Dakin handed him the parcel, defeated for the moment. He'd discover who this woman was, one way or another.


	4. Chapter 4

****~~~ Disclaimer ~~~

The characters in this story are the sole property of J.K. Rowling with the exception of those created by the author. This story is purely for entertainment purposes and the author is receiving no compensation, monetary or otherwise, for the writing of it.

  
  


**Harry Potter and the Apprentice of Evil**

**By Xanthia Morgan**

  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter Four**

**The Watcher in Waiting **

  
  


Dakin was sifting through phoenix ashes and cursing to himself when the bell over the shop door rang, followed by the low hum of voices. He'd been trying for months to track down this mystery woman of Black's. He'd even gone to Privet Drive to see if the Dursley's knew anything. He laughed to himself at that. The stupid Muggle woman who was Harry's aunt was so easy to manipulate. He'd put a recognition spell on himself and she thought he was her husband, home early from work. Sadly, Dakin had gotten no information from her. When the real Vernon Dursely arrived home he used a recognition spell on him but got no information. Dakin cursed again.

  
  


"Dakin," Grimmel called from the front counter. "Can you help these ladies, please?" Dakin grumbled and wiped his hands. Grimmel's voice continued on "As you well know, ladies, I have to crush and bottle these leaves immediately or they won't work properly. Ah, here's Dakin. He'll set you right." 

  
  


Dakin parted the curtain that separated the back mixing room from the shop proper and stepped up to the counter. "Whaddya need?" he asked gruffly, looking up. Molly Weasley, a frequent customer, stood in front of him. Dakin could see the shadow of another woman behind her, perusing the various dried herbs that were laid out in front of the shop's large sunny, window. "Two pinches of moth's wing dust. That was right, wasn't it, Glynnis? I can't find the letter from Ron."

  
  


The woman stepped out of the bright sunlight toward the counter. Dakin's jaw dropped. It was her! He was sure of it! He quickly shut his mouth before anyone could notice his discomfiture. The woman Mrs. Weasley had called 'Glynnis' fished a piece of parchment out of her pocket. 

  
  


"I've got Harry's note right here, Molly," she said. "Yes, that's it. Two pinches of moth's wing dust."

  
  


"Two packages of those, please," Mrs. Weasley said, nodding toward Dakin. "And a package of gutter leaf tea."

  
  


Grimmel looked up from where he was crushing hemlock leaves. "Not again, Mrs. Weasley?" he asked with a grin.

  
  


Molly Weasley blushed. "Oh, dear, no! It's not for me, Mr. Grimmel, it's for a friend."

  
  


Glynnis made a face. "Gutter leaf tea?" 

  
  


Molly laughed. "I'll explain later," she said. "Oh! Where are my manners today? Glynnis, I'd like to introduce you to the apothecary, Mr. Grimmel. Mr. Grimmel, my friend, Miss Babcock."

  
  


"A pleasure, madame. Please forgive my not shaking you hand but I sincerely doubt you want hemlock all over you." He chuckled as if he'd made a great joke.

  
  


Dakin ignored their pleasantries, his mind working furiously as he spooned up the moth's wing dust as slowly as he could. His invisibility cloak was in the back room. He had to follow her, it might be his only chance. Only how would he explain it Grimmel? As much as he hated this place, he needed the money he was paid. As he packed up the dust, he knew he'd simply have to leave. Grimmel liked him well enough, he figured he could get away with something like this and not pay too dearly. He'd think of some excuse like a forgotten appointment or something. He wrapped up the gutter leaf tea as well and put all three parcels together on the counter. 

  
  


"That's four sickles and three knuts," he mumbled to the women. 

  
  


"Oh, my! So expensive!"

  
  


"It's the moth's wing dust, I'm afraid," said Grimmel by way of an apology. "Wrong time of the year for local moths, so the dust has to come in from Spain."

  
  


"Oh, yes, I hadn't thought of that. Well, here you are, young man. Thank you." Mrs. Weasley handed the money to Dakin who deposited it into the cash box and disappeared back behind the curtain. "Good-day to you, Mr. Grimmel."

  
  


"And to you, Mrs. Weasley. Pleasure meeting you, Miss Babcock. Enjoy the rest of your shopping!" 

  
  


The shop bell rang again as the two women walked back onto Diagon Alley. 

  
  


"Mr. Grimmel is very nice," remarked Glynnis, putting her parcel of dust in her handbag. 

  
  


"Oh, yes, he is!" Molly agreed. "I can't imagine why he hired that rude shop boy, though. I dare say, he's an improvement over that Goyle boy, but still. Those eyes of his make me nervous."

  
  


Glynnis shuddered. The stick-thin young man with the murky brown eyes made her uneasy, too. Something about him seemed vaguely familiar but she knew she'd never seen him before. Still, she couldn't dismiss the feeling.

  
  


"Glynnis? Are you still with me, dear?" 

  
  


Glynnis looked at Molly Weasley who was smiling fondly at her. "What? Oh, Molly! I'm sorry, I got thinking about that shop boy. He makes me nervous, too. I can't help but think I know him from somewhere but that's impossible. Especially considering he's American. I know I'd remember meeting him."

  
  


"Well, we're out of there now," Molly said. "Now, you've seen just about everything Diagon Alley has to offer. To think you've never been here before. Anything you'd like to see and haven't? I'm enjoying playing tour guide!"

  
  


Glynnis laughed. "Harry said I shouldn't miss Fortescue's." 

  
  


Molly Weasley led Glynnis down the Alley toward the ice cream parlor, pointing out interesting things or people they passed. When at last they were seated at a sunny table with their sundaes, she pushed the package of tea across the table to Glynnis. "Here you are dear."

  
  


Glynnis looked at her, puzzled. "What's this for?"

  
  


"It's gutter leaf tea," Molly replied. She laughed at Glynnis' expression. "I know, it's a terrible name, but it'll help. I couldn't have managed without it." 

  
  


Glynnis smiled. "I'm not sure I follow you, Molly. Help with what?" Molly Weasley gave Glynnis a knowing smile. "Morning sickness, Glynnis dear.""

  
  


Glynnis just stared. She realized after a moment she must look like a fish with her mouth hanging open so she snapped it shut. "How. . . ?" she managed. Molly leaned over and patted Glynnis' hand reassuringly. "A woman just knows. I've seen my sisters in the family way often enough to know the look, not to mention how many times I've seen it in my own eyes. Have you told Mr. B yet?" It had been agreed upon by everyone close to the little family that Sirius would be referred to in public only as Mr. B. 

  
  


"No. He won't be home until tonight. And I only just found out myself." Glynnis grinned in spite of her shock. "It is rather nice that someone knows. I've been bursting to tell, but didn't want to spill it until I'd told Sir. . . Mr. B. It was quite a shock when Attivus told me. I didn't think I could have any more children. Oh, Molly! I'm so excited! I still can't believe it's true!"

  
  


Molly smiled happily at her friend's tearful face and handed her a handkerchief. The two talked cheerfully for a time about babies and pregnancy while finishing their ice cream. When it came time for them to leave for the Leaky Cauldron and home, neither of them noticed the cloaked figure that followed.

  
  


************************

Glynnis stared down at the brightly lit table and clenched her hands tightly together. She'd had to wait two days to tell Sirius the news, and now she was beside herself with nerves. She'd originally thought to have their dinner in the larger dining room, rather than the kitchen, and had even gone so far as to set the table in there. Then she decided she'd rather break the news to him in the cozy kitchen where they'd first shared a meal. So she'd laid out her grandmother's heirloom china and set the table with silver and glowing candles. A bottle of French champagne stood chilling to one side and the smell of roast beef and herbed potatoes filled the house. She checked the clock again. 6:30. Sirius' last owl had said he'd be home by seven. Glynnis rearranged the flowers for what must have been the tenth time, she realized with a laugh. "This is ridiculous, Glynnis. Just sit down and wait for him," she said aloud. So she settled into the large chair by the kitchen fire and closed her eyes, willing herself to be calm.

  
  


*****************************

Dakin stood shrouded in the darkness of the trees and watched through the cottage windows as Glynnis set the table and prepared dinner. He knew that he could easily question the woman as to Black's whereabouts. An owl arrival, however, prompted him to wait. Something told him that if he was patient, he'd find what he was looking for. 

  
  


"Ah, a special occasion?" he remarked quietly to himself as she pulled the china out of the dining room closet. "And a table set for two. How charming." He'd been rooted in this spot for several hours, waiting. The women had been hard to find once they left the store. It was pure luck he'd spotted them leaving the ice cream parlor when he did. Neither woman had realized he was following them. Glynnis, seemed to sense something was wrong and kept looking over her shoulder on the way to her home but she'd not seen him. Now all he had to do was wait.

  
  


*********************************

  
  


Sirius' apparated into the parlor. It was the best place to appear as it was rarely used, and it had the least number of windows of any room in the house. He stretched and inhaled deeply. The rich scent of cooking food made his stomach growl. "Bless you, Glynnie," he thought. "You've made a home I can't wait to come back to." And he thought of how considerate she was to have dinner waiting for him, even when he came in very late. Years of deprivation ensured that he was almost always hungry, but thanks to regular meals and Glynnis' cooking he was quickly gaining back the weight he'd shed in captivity and exile. He smiled wolfishly as he remembered how Glynnis had delighted in the feel of the extra padding under her hands. "It's nice that you've filled out, Rover. I was beginning to think very macabre thoughts what with making love to a skeleton night after night." To which he responded by pointing out all the places where she was deliciously filled out, mostly with his mouth. Just the thought of it had him tingling with desire and with that happy thought, he went in search of his wife.

  
  


********************

Dakin watched the sun slowly set and pulled his cloak tighter around him as dusk fell. "Something better happen soon," he muttered, "or I'm . . ." His thoughts were interrupted by something stirring inside the house, away from where the woman slept in the kitchen. He crept closer and peered in through the parlor window. A wizard had apparated into the room. It didn't look like Black. Although, he admitted to himself, the pictures he'd seen of Black had all been from his time in Azkaban. Could he have changed that much since his escape? Dakin couldn't be sure. He moved closer to the kitchen.

  
  


********************

  
  


Sirius walked into the kitchen and smiled at what he saw. Glynnis had fallen asleep in the fireplace chair, the glow of the flames turning her skin golden. He kneeled next to her and kissed her softly. Glynnis came awake slowly, smiling when she saw him. He kissed her again. "Hello," he whispered against her lips. 

  
  


"Hello yourself," she whispered back and claimed his mouth again. He lifted her in his arms so she stood close against him. "Dinner's ready," she said after breaking off the sweet kiss, "if you want to get cleaned up. I made your favorite. Roast beef and mashed potatoes." 

  
  


Sirius held her closer and nuzzled her neck. "Maybe we could eat later." 

  
  


Glynnis shoved at him playfully. "Not on your life, Rover. I'm hungry. Besides, you've smelled better. Where were you this time?"

  
  


"Romania. I looked up Charlie Weasley. He's going to contact some people he knows around that area."

  
  


Glynnis frowned. "I thought he already was. I mean, Arthur Weasley and Bill are pretty deeply involved in this." 

  
  


Sirius nodded. "That they are. However, I wasn't talking about recruiting with Charlie. I was seeing if he knew any Animagi who could transform into dragons."

  
  


She gasped. "You can't be serious! Can that be done?" 

  
  


Sirius shrugged. "There are rumors. I'll wash up. Unlike me, dinner smells terrific." Glynnis continued to shake her head in disbelief as she put dinner on the table. Dragon Animagi. That was a thought. And what a powerful weapon. She still had a hard time believing all of the things she'd learned in the past few months, even though she should have been prepared what with all that Hermione had told her over the years. Still, hearing about it was one thing, living it was another. She was still musing when her husband returned to the kitchen. 

  
  


"Everything looks beautiful, Glynnie. Special occasion? Or did you just miss me?" His smile melted her. She could only stare at him and smile back. "Hmm? Oh, both, I guess," she said after a moment. "Shall we?" 

  
  


Sirius sat down and pulled out the chilled bottle. He perused the vintage and raised an eyebrow at her in question. "Champagne?" 

  
  


Glynnis simply smiled innocently and shrugged as he poured for them both. "I felt like something special."

  
  


Glynnis barely heard anything Sirius said during the meal, she was so nervous and excited. She picked at her food and sipped her wine and smiled at what surely must have been odd moments. Finally, she couldn't wait any longer. Sirius had been going on about several of the dragons he encountered with Charlie Weasley, and how he'd been knocked over by one's tail and tipped into a large pile of dragon dung, which is why he smelled so peculiar when he got home. "Not that it smelled bad," he was saying, "it was just..."

  
  


***************************

Dakin took in the tender scene unfold with a twisted smile. "Awww," he thought derisively, "how sweet. It's enough to make anyone gag." He saw them talking, but couldn't quite hear what was being said, so he took out his wand and tapped the wall near the window. "_Vox amplificatus_" Dakin mouthed. Instantly, the voices inside became as clear as if they were standing next to him. 

  
  


". . .Animagi who could transform into dragons," the unknown wizard was saying. Dakin nearly jumped. Dragon Animagi! Impossible! And from the woman's reaction, she thought so too. He mulled this over as he waited for the man to resume the conversation. It was a moment before he peeked in the window and realized that the wizard had left the room. Dakin almost panicked, then saw the man return, clean shaven and washed. "Washing up before dinner? How genteel," he mused in a whisper. They sat down and began to talk and Dakin filed away certain bits of information as he eavesdropped. The woman's name was Glynnis. The man knew a wizard named Charlie Weasley who was in Romania and had something to do with dragons. Dragon Animagi were only rumored to exist, but this Weasley was going to investigate further. And, it was all he could do not to laugh, this wizard had been knocked on his face into a pile of dragon dung!

  
  


****************************

"I went to see Attivus today."

  
  


Sirius slowly put down his knife and fork. "And what did he say?" he asked softly, his heart in his throat. He'd been so worried these past few weeks. He was terrified at what the doctor might tell them. To his horror, Glynnis put her head in her hands and her shoulders began to shake. Instantly, he was on his knees beside her. "Glynnis! Oh, God. Glynnis, what did he say? Oh, don't cry, please! Tell me, Glynnie, please just tell me!" She raised her head from where she'd put it on his shoulder and he could see the tears streaming down her face. He blinked, for despite the tears she had a huge smile on her face. "Glynnie. What's wrong?" 

  
  


Glynnis stared into his loving, worried face and wiped her tears. "I'm sorry. It's just so... I can't help it. Oh, Sirius! I'm... we're... I'm pregnant." 

  
  


***************************

  
  


"Sirius," she'd said. Dakin wanted to crow in triumph. He'd found Sirius Black! And his woman was pregnant. Dakin could have jumped for joy. It was more than he could've asked for. Whateer he wanted from Black, he would certainly get it now. It was obvious that Black cared for this woman. And because of that, he'd placed himself right into his hands. "He'll do anything I ask of him," Dakin mused to himself with malicious glee. And with that thought, Dakin crept away from the house, and slunk back to Diagon Alley.

  
  


***************************

  
  


Sirius stared at her. "What?" he asked stupidly, as if she'd just said something in a foreign language. 

  
  


She laughed. "That's exactly what I said to Attivus! I imagine I had quite the same look on my face as well. Oh, Sirius! I can't believe it myself. I'm pregnant. Attivus said it was all the magic. It somehow healed me. I mean, I somehow healed myself. I know I said I couldn't have children and it's very confusing but it's wonderful! I'm a bit floored myself, still, and I can't help but think it's all a dream but Attivus was very certain and all the feelings of being sick and being tired all the time are just from. . ." Glynnis' breathless explanation was cut short as Sirius grabbed her up in his arms.

  
  


"YES!" he whooped. Sirius spun her around in a dance of joy, lifting her off her feet and yelling with glee.

  
  


"Sirius!" Glynnis laughed, "you're making me dizzy!"

  
  


Sirius stood her back on her feet and took her face in his hands. He studied her shining features, the glowing skin, the sparkling eyes, and he could picture a little girl who was the image of her beautiful mother. His heart swelled. "A baby," he whispered. She nodded. His hands moved down to grasp her hips and he rested his thumbs on her lower abdomen. "A baby," he repeated, his eyes meeting hers. 

  
  


Glynnis nodded again. "_Our_ baby," she said softly. Her voice caught as she saw the moisture shine in Sirius' eyes. 

  
  


He smiled brightly at her, several tears spilling onto his cheeks. "Our miracle," he said. And then he kissed her.

  
  


Glynnis melted into him, all the tension and worry about his reaction dissolving at his touch. She could feel the joy and the passion in him and she returned it in full. Her arms went around his neck and she pulled him as close to her body as she could. Sirius drank in her sweet taste, his thoughts swirling. As pictured her ripe figure growing round with his child, he felt a rush of pure, male pride fuel his already aroused passions and he groaned into her mouth. _*I want you*_ he sent. Glynnis heard the thought and opened her mouth more fully to him, moaning deep in her throat. 

A surge of sparks shot down her spine and ignited the fire at her center. *_I'm yours_* she replied, sending along with her spoken thought all the desire she felt for him. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Plans in the Making

  
  
  
  


Andrus Dakin had spent the last several weeks planning. Everything was now set and ready and he was prepared to make the move that would secure his place as the most powerful wizard in the world. He laughed out loud as he pictured his family, all of them certain he would be the biggest loser of the bunch, cringing in fear of him. He'd make them pay, make them suffer for the years of neglect and abuse. First his parents, then his brothers. All of them would die at his hands, his leering grin their last vision of life. The very images of them begging for mercy then dying painfully sent shivers of physical delight through his body and he used the image often to relieve himself when he felt need of some release. The closer his plans came to being complete, the more time he spent caressing himself while thoughts of mayhem and death spurred him on. The climax was always sweet, powerful. It made him feel strong when he touched himself, so much so that he rarely desired the touch of another person. Lately, however, he'd been wondering what it would be like to take Black's woman. Oh, yes, to force himself upon her ample body would be nice. Very nice. Maybe he'd consider it when it was all over. A little treat for a job well done. 

  
  


He pushed those pleasant thoughts aside as he surveyed his handiwork. The tiny windowless room in the heart of the damp cellar was made a perfect cell. The chains hanging from the wall gave it a nice homey touch. The manacles clinked pleasantly when he shook them, testing their strength. The moldy hay scattered on the floor added to the dank stench of the place and made his nostrils flare with pleasure. Dakin had purchased the abandoned building for next to nothing. The muggle owner had been glad to part with the crumbling hulk and Dakin was glad to have it. It was not too far from Diagon Alley and not too far from the countryside home of his biggest challenge. He grinned at Voldemort's vanity, thinking he could possibly hide from the great Andrus Dakin. Dakin had figured out where he was hiding the first month he'd been in England. So much for being all powerful. The man, if he could still be called that, couldn't even hide himself. It was a wonder none of the other wizards figured it out. Well, not really a wonder. After all, wasn't Dakin the most powerful of them all? They'd find that out as soon as Harry Potter came home for the holidays. Dakin chuckled as he crossed off another day on his calendar. Only three days left, then the world would be his.

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Glynnis stood back and gave the mantel a critical eye. The evergreen boughs were artfully arranged and the bright red ribbons were evenly spaced but something was missing. She tapped a finger against her lips as she thought about it. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't hear her husband come up behind her. 

  
  


"You look very serious," Sirius said as his arms gathered her close from behind. 

  
  


Glynnis yelped and jumped away from his embrace. "Sirius! You scared me! Don't DO that!"

  
  


Sirius held his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm sorry, my love. I thought you heard me coming. I mean, dragging this Yule Log down the hallway isn't exactly a quiet job." 

  
  


Glynnis' eyes fell to the large log that lay on the floor beside the fireplace. She smiled at her husband. "I'm sorry, Sirius. I didn't hear you. And thank you for bringing it up here for me. I'm just trying to figure out what this mantle needs. It's a bit bare, don't you think?" She stepped back to face the fireplace again. 

  
  


"What do you usually put there?" he asked, his arm around her again. 

  
  


"Well, I've always put the creche there. But I didn't want to put it there this year because I didn't want to offend you and Harry. I mean, I'm not sure what it means to you and all and I . . ."

  
  


Sirius interrupted her rambling with a gentle finger to her lips. "My dearest Glynnis, just because we are wizards doesn't mean we all still worship river gods. By all means, put the manger scene on the mantle. It is Christmas after all. Some of the holiday's traditions might be pagan but the reason for the season is still the reason for the season."

  
  


Glynnis beamed up at him. "Have I told you that I love you recently?" she asked with a sly grin. 

  
  


Sirius pretended to think very hard about this. "Hmmm. I'm not sure. I think you told me this morning. And perhaps after lunch, but recently? Not that I can think of." He grinned back at her and took her in his arms for a very thorough kiss. When they broke apart, Glynnis melted against him with a sigh. "I do love you. And Harry. And our little soon-to-be. Oh, Sirius, I'm so happy! And I'm so afraid at the same time. I feel as if we're living each day on borrowed time."

  
  


He shook her gently. "Don't say that! We're going to get through this. All of us. Our faction is growing stronger every day. We'll defeat Voldemort once and for all by the time this is done and then we will live our life fully and happily ever after. I promise." Sirius reached up with a hand and gently brushed away the tears that were forming in his wife's eyes. He knew she was worried. He was worried, too. But he also knew it wouldn't help them any to dwell on the possibilities. They needed to just enjoy the time they had. He'd been given a month off by Dumbledore to be home with Glynnis and Harry. He was looking forward to this time so much. Harry was coming home tomorrow and the next day they were going out to get a Christmas tree, something Glynnis had insisted on. "I know just the place," she'd said. And he was looking forward to it as much as she was. It had been a long time since either of them had had family to share the holidays with.

  
  


Glynnis laughed and wiped her eyes. "You're right, Rover. No use borrowing trouble as my mom used to say. Actually, she still says it!" Sirius laughed. "Your mother is right about one thing, then, isn't she?" he teased. It had been their personal joke that Glynnis' mother considered herself always in the right about everything. She hadn't much liked her new son-in-law and, unfortunately, the feeling was mutual. Still, Glynnis didn't see much of her parents so it worked out. Happily, Hermione and her parents didn't share her parents' opinion so they spent a lot of time with the Granger's when they could.

  
  


The couple quieted as Glynnis took the small manger scene from it's box and together they settled it into place at the center of the mantle. When they'd finished, Sirius pulled her down to sit on his lap and together they admired the small twinkling lights she'd hung around the living room. Through the window, they could see snowflakes begin to fall. The crackling fire and the warm glow soon had them forgetting their troubles and they sat in companionable silence, each wrapped up in thoughts of the wonderful holiday to come.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

VANISHED!

  
  
  
  


"So, Harry, how does it feel to be going home for Christmas?" Ron asked with a wide grin. He already knew the answer but it thrilled him to see his best friend so happy. 

  
  


Harry grinned back at Ron and shook his head in disbelief. "I still can't believe it's true!" he beamed. "I actually have a home to go home to!"

  
  


Hermione hugged herself gleefully. "It's so wonderful Harry! You'll love it! Wait until you see the house! Glynnis decorates everything for Christmas and I mean everything. The mantels, the bannisters, the bathroom! I suspect she puts holly in the closets, she's so into it." The three Gryffindor's laughed at the mental picture. For the first time in several years they were all going to be home for Christmas instead of staying at Hogwarts. Harry, especially, was excited. He was going to do all those things he'd heard about but never got to do at Christmastime. Glynnis said they were going out tomorrow and get a tree! He couldn't imagine it. He, Harry Potter, was actually going to go and help pick out a Christmas tree. Harry grinned again at his thoughts. He felt like a kid again! Oh, this holiday was going to be perfect!

  
  


The cheerful group talked on excitedly about their holiday plans. Harry, Sirius and Glynnis were going to spend Christmas Eve at home, then go to the Granger's for Christmas day. They had arranged to spend New Year's Eve with the Weasley's and Mr. Weasley had promised them fireworks. They had such wonderful plans for their break and their happy laughter rang through the train compartment. They were having such a good time playing games and snacking on treats from the food cart that it was a while before they noticed the large owl hovering outside the compartment window. 

  
  


"My goodness!" Hermione gasped. "Oh, open the window Ron! It's got to be for one of us. See how he's banging the glass with his wings?"

  
  


Ron opened the train window and the owl, putting on a tremendous burst of strength, heaved himself inside, a mini blizzard in his wake as the powerful wind forced snow in behind him. Once inside, the owl simply sat still, gasping for breath, as Hermione removed the letter attached to it's foot. 

  
  


"It's for you, Harry," she said as she passed the note over. "It's from Aunt Lynn. I recognize her writing."

  
  


Harry smiled at the sight of the familiar writing. "I wonder what she could be sending at this late hour. I mean, we're almost home." He broke the seal on the envelope and pulled out the note. Ron and Hermione watched with growing trepidation as Harry's smile faded and his eyes widened in panic. "Oh, no," he breathed. "Oh, no. Not this. Not now." 

  
  


"What?" Ron and Hermione asked simultaneously. "What is it?"

  
  


Hermione caught the note as it fell from Harry's suddenly lifeless fingers. She read Glynnis' shaking handwriting with a growing sense of dread.

  
  


_Harry,_

_Attivus will pick you up at the station and apparate you home. _

_Sirius has vanished and I can't reach him. I fear the worst. _

_Glynnie_

  
  


"She can't reach him?" Ron asked, reading the note over Hermione's shoulder. 

  
  


"Mentally," Harry answered dully. "She can't reach his mind."

  
  


Ron's face wrinkled in confusion. "What are you going on about?" he demanded curtly.

  
  


Hermione looked at him with tear filled eyes. "I thought you knew," she said quietly. "Glynnis is a telepath."

  
  


"Well it would have been nice if one of you had mentioned it! I would certainly have explained a few things!"

  
  


"I really thought you knew, Ron! Honestly. It just seemed so normal that I guess we didn't think that you might not know."

  
  


Ron rolled his eyes in disgust. "Well the next time you think I 'just know' something, tell me anyway, will you? I hate surprises." Then after a moment, "So Glynnis can talk to Sirius' mind? I mean she can communicate with him mentally?"

  
  


"With anyone actually," Harry added, his face pale. "Sirius, me, you even. Anyone she knows well enough to make a connection with. If she can't reach Sirius it means . . . it means . . ."

  
  


"It doesn't mean anything until we know for certain what's going on. So let's not dwell on it now. We're almost at the station. We'll find out soon enough what's what then we'll know what to do." Hermione's words rang with reason. Silence fell over the three of them while each imagined the worst in their minds. A short time later, the scarlet steam engine pulled into King's Cross Station.

  
  


"Harry! Harry! Over here." Attivus Attlewart called out when he saw Harry leave the train. Harry hurried forward and he greeted the doctor. 

  
  


"Dr. Attlewart! What's happened?" 

  
  


"Not here, my boy. Not here. When you're home. Glynnis will explain. No, leave your things, the Weasley's will bring them along. I've gotten permission to apparate us out of here so just hang on." Before Harry could blink, he was overcome with that feeling of weightlessness that accompanied apparation.

Before he could count to ten, Harry was standing in Glynnis' brightly lit living room. Glynnis was seated in the large overstuffed chair by the window, a handkerchief clutched tightly in her fist, Molly Weasley standing next to her, patting her shoulder. They looked up when Attivus and Harry appeared and Glynnis rose on shaking legs and took Harry in her arms. 

  
  


"Oh, Harry! Harry! I'm so sorry! I wanted our first Christmas to be perfect and now this!" she began to cry. 

  
  


Harry put his arms around her and held her tightly. The situation was disconcerting enough but to have Glynnis, who was always so strong, fall apart like this sent a stab of terror right to his heart. What could have happened?

  
  


"Mrs. Weasley, Dr. Attlewart, what's happened?" he asked quietly over the sound of Glynnis' weeping. 

  
  


"Sirius has vanished, Harry. Vanished without a trace from this very room." 

  
  


Harry stared at Mrs. Weasley. "How? Why?" was all he could manage to get out.

  
  


"We don't know. One minute Glynnis was shopping with me, the next she said she could not longer 'feel' Sirius and we returned here to find him gone."

  
  


"When did this happen?" He still couldn't believe it. Sirius missing? It wasn't possible. It just couldn't be.

  
  


"This morning. Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't be going to pieces like this. I don't know what's come over me. I should be thinking of you, not myself! I just can't seem to help it." Glynnis dried her eyes on the handkerchief and blew her nose. Harry could see her composing herself, changing instantly from the weeping woman in his arms to the controlled master of the situation he'd always seen her as. The transformation would have been alarming had he not known her so well. "Sit down, Harry. I'll tell you all I know." She led him over to the long sofa and pulled him down next to her, his hands caught in hers.

  
  


"As Molly said, we were out shopping, picking up last minute things and all. Suddenly, Sirius was gone. From my mind. I know you aren't aware of it, but you and Sirius are always 'with' me. I don't know how to explain it other than to say that I sense your presence, in the back of my mind, always. It's my way of knowing that you're alright, I suppose. Anyway, one minute that feeling that's Sirius was there, then it was gone. Molly and I rushed back here and he'd vanished."

  
  


Harry didn't question her. If she said she could feel them, him and Sirius, he believed her. If she said that Sirius was now gone from her perception, he knew that something was terribly wrong. A sharp tapping on the window pane startled them all. Through the gathering gloom of falling darkness, they could make out the shape of an owl. Attivus opened the window and a post owl flew in, perching itself on the sofa back, a note tied to it's leg. With shaking hands, Glynnis untied the note and the owl took off out the still open window. No one made a sound as she unfolded the parchment and read.

  
  


_I have Black. I will return him to you unharmed if you turn Harry Potter over to me. I will send another owl in one hour to collect your reply._

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

the plan

  
  
  
  


There was absolute silence in the room as the note was passed around and read, each person deep in their own troubled thoughts. No one noticed when Harry got up and paced to the center of the room, his face grim and determined.

  
  


"Absolutely not, Harry! Don't you dare even think it!" Hermione's voice carried shrilly through the quiet room, startling all of them. She stood in the doorway, the note clutched in her hands, Ron right behind her. "I know what you're thinking, Harry, and you can just forget it." She warned, her finger pointing.

  
  


"Yeah," seconded Ron. "We know that look. Just forget it."

  
  


"Hermione. Ron," Glynnis sighed and she stood and gathered the two in her arms. "I'm glad you've come."

  
  


"Who's not doing what?" Mr. Weasley asked, entering the room. 

  
  


Glynnis turned to face him. "Harry wants to trade himself for Sirius," her concern mixing with ferocious pride. 

  
  


"Well, he's not going to, is he Arthur?" stated Molly Weasley firmly. "Harry, let a wizard, a full fledged wizard, handle this. It's not a job for a young man such as yourself."

  
  


Arthur Weasley was reading the note. His eyes traveled to Harry's determined face and then to Attivus. An unspoken communication of sorts must have passed between them because, after a moment, Attivus nodded once. Arthur Weasley cleared his throat. "I think he should go."

  
  


"What?" The cry erupted from several throats at once. It took him a moment to calm them all down again and explain himself. 

  
  


"This person who has Sirius obviously thinks he knows what he's doing. Therefore, he will have protected himself against any wizard who tries to attempt a rescue. That might not be so for a someone like Harry, who's not fully trained."

  
  


"But then this person will have Harry!" his wife explained, exasperated. "Then what? If a wizard can't get in to rescue Sirius, how will he rescue Harry? We'll be in the same pickle we are now."

  
  


Arthur Weasley looked at the floor, trying to gain a moment before he spoke again. When he did speak, it was very quietly. "I am not suggesting he go alone." 

  
  


Molly Weasley's mouth opened and closed, much like that of a fish on land. "Arthur Weasley! You can't be suggesting. . . I won't allow it! You'll not send yourself into untold danger. I won't have it and that's final!"

  
  


He simply smiled at her. "I wasn't thinking of going myself."

  
  


It took a moment for his meaning to sink in. When it did, Molly opened her mouth, a tirade worse than that of a howler forming on her lips. It was Glynnis who stopped the explosion.

  
  


"I would like to hear your suggestion, Arthur," she said, her eyes begging Molly to restrain herself for the moment.

  
  


"Yeah, Dad. Let's hear it." Ron couldn't hide the excitement in his voice. He had an idea what was coming and was, strangely, looking forward to it. He'd discovered an adventurous side to himself that he didn't know he had and was not afraid to explore it further.

  
  


"I would like to suggest that Ron and Hermione accompany him. The three of them have proved themselves to be quite resourceful in tight situations. I think that if anyone can free Sirius, they can."

  
  


"But how. . .?" Mrs. Weasley didn't get to finish.

  
  


"Since I do have a personal stake in this, what with any injuries that might occur," Attivus interjected, his eyes twinkling but serious, "I think I should have a say. I believe that with some planning and a little help from those of us who are more experienced, this can be done quickly. And without much danger to anyone involved."

  
  


"How do propose to do this?" Glynnis asked, her hands folded tightly in front of her.

  
  


"Well," Arthur began, "I think that if Harry goes to meet this fellow, since I'm assuming that's how it's going to be, he should take Hermione and Ron along. Then, when they've reached Sirius, they can dispense with the bloke and return home."

  
  


"Hermione and Ron aren't going to fit in Harry's pocket. How do you plan on getting them past this wizard?" Mrs. Weasley's hands were on her hips, her chin raised in defiance. It was obvious she didn't like this plan. Not one bit.

  
  


"They won't be seen. They will use Harry's invisibility cloak to cover themselves."

  
  


Harry gasped. "How do you know about that?" he wanted to know.

  
  


Attivus and Arthur both laughed. "It was common knowledge your father had one. And with all the trouble you and Ron manage to get into without being caught, it's rather obvious that you've got it now." Attivus clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder, which was, considering Harry's recent growth spurt, no small reach for the petite doctor. 

  
  


"But won't that be bulky? With both of us underneath it?" Hermione was chewing her lip, concentrating. Now that the problem had been revealed, she was busy doing her part to make it work. 

  
  


"You can use Sirius', too," Glynnis volunteered quietly. She merely shrugged at the questioning looks. "Sometimes Sirius needs to be a bit more obscure than even his dog form can allow him to be." 

  
  


Everyone understood. They knew that Sirius was doing important work for Dumbledore. "Even considering they do get inside to wherever this person is holding Sirius, which I'm assuming is the idea, how are three students going to defeat or at least disable a full fledged wizard?" Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at one another. That was a good question. They'd defeated other wizards before, but it had always been by a stroke of pure luck. This was different.

  
  


"That's where Glynnis comes in," pointed out Attivus brightly, as if it should be obvious. "She can relay what's going on from Harry to Arthur and I, then we can apparate to a place nearby. Then, if needs be, we can relay instructions back to Harry as to what to do next."

  
  


"What if something happens to Harry?" You could tell by her tone of voice that Molly Weasley was beginning to see the sense in this plan. She didn't like it any better, but she could understand it's usefulness.

  
  


"I can talk to anyone, Molly. Not just Harry and Sirius. I just need to know who they are. I already know Ron and Hermione so establishing a link will be easy."

  
  


Arthur and Molly both turned and stared at her. They knew she was telepathic but they had no idea she was that strong. "You can do that?" Molly wondered aloud.

  
  


*_Yes_* 

  
  


Molly shook her head as the answer came through clear in her mind. Then she smiled at Glynnis. "This just might work," she admitted.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

a plot revealed

  
  
  
  


The first thing that Sirius became aware of was the pain. Hot, blinding pain that lanced from the back of his head to the base of his spine. Waves of nausea ebbed and flowed with the pounding in his skull and, out of reflex, he lifted his hands to cradle his aching head. It was then that he realized the second thing since fighting his way back to semiconsciousness; his hands wouldn't work. With a strength he would not have thought possible, Sirius forced himself into full wakefulness and, ignoring the spots dancing around his vision, took in his circumstances. 

  
  


A small windowless room, barely lit by a dim lightbulb hanging from the ceiling gave him the first inkling that he might be in serious trouble. That, coupled with the fact that his hands were manacled above his head, made him certain of it. A further look revealed that his feet were chained as was his waist, a solid band of metal fettering him to the damp wall against which he sat. 

  
  


_*Glynnis,* _ he tried to send. The pain of just that small effort threatened to send him back into blackness. He swallowed the overwhelming urge to vomit and took several deep breaths. _*Glynnis*_ Sirius tried again. He thought that he may have heard a faint answer echoing in his mind but it was drowned out by the sound of the room's only opening, the door, loudly squealing open. The high pitched wail of rusty, unused hinges was enough to make him wish he was still unconscious, so great was the pain the sound caused. Sirius could only close his eyes and wait for the rushing waves of agony to recede. When it did, he squinted open his eyes and looked up.

  
  


"Ah, you're awake. I thought I'd hit you a little too hard there for a while. Not that it mattered." 

  
  


Sirius stared at the young wizard in front of him. Tall and lanky, his mud brown eyes glinted green in the pale light. Eyes that showed no hint of humanity or mercy, only hate and evil. "Who are you?" The question formed in Sirius' mind and he was not aware he'd spoken he'd said it aloud until the young wizard laughed, another sound to make him wince in pain.

  
  


"A very good question. And highly appropriate for the circumstances. Wouldn't you agree?" The voice was cold, calculated words fell from his hard ugly mouth. "I'm Andrus Dakin and you are going to tell me everything you know about becoming Animagi before I kill you." Dakin's smile was cruel and pleased at the same time. Sirius found it hard to think through the pounding in his head. Still, he swallowed and asked another question. "Why?"

  
  


"Why what? Why do I want the information or why am I going to kill you?" Sirius didn't reply. He didn't have to. Dakin shrugged and continued before Sirius could have spoken. "I want the information because I believe it would be extremely useful to have it. I know. I know. Why don't I just look it up? Well, truth be told, I've always hated studying. I'd rather have the information handed to me, as you will do. Why kill you? Well, that should be obvious. I don't want you interfering with the plans I have for your godson."

  
  
  
  


"Harry?" The name left Sirius' mouth before he could stop it. "What have you done to him! If you've hurt him..." Sirius surged against his chains and stopped short when the pain threatened to overwhelm him. He closed his eyes and fought for control as Dakin's laughter echoed off the walls. 

  
  


"'If I've hurt him' what? What will you do? Turn into a dog and bite me? Hah! Even if you did transform you'd still be chained. I'll make sure of that." With a wave of the wand he'd pulled from his robes, a stiff, iron collar appeared around Sirius' neck, tight enough to choke him. Dakin watched him fight for breath for a few seconds, then loosened the collar's grip with another wave of his wand. "See what I mean?" he asked cruelly, obviously enjoying himself. "You are at my mercy, Black, and I assure you, I have none."

  
  


"What do you want with Harry?" Black spit out when he could breathe again. "He's just a boy. What's he to you?"

  
  


"To me? Nothing. To Voldemort, everything. You see Harry will be my ticket into Voldemort's camp. And once I'm there, I'm going to kill Voldemort and the world will see who's really the most powerful wizard of all."

  
  


Sirius stared at the young man before him. Looked into his eyes and saw the hate and contempt that lay simmering beneath the surface. "You're mad," he whispered. 

  
  


Dakin laughed again. Loud. Long. "Mad? You Brits are so archaic. Why don't you just say crazy." Dakin shrugged again. "Whatever. But you know what?" He leaned in close to Sirius' face, his face a whisper of breath against Sirius' cheek. "You might think I'm crazy but I'm not _mad_. Mad is what you're gonna be when you sit bound and helpless while Harry Potter dies." Dakin laughed again. His glee bounced shrilly off the walls as he opened the door and echoed through the wooden partition as he left whatever place this was. 

  
  


Sirius lay his head back against the damp stone behind him. _*Glynnis*_ he sent with all the strength he could muster _*help me*_ And then there was nothing but blackness.

*********************

"Are we there?" Hermione's voice was muffled and barely audible under the invisibility cloak she wore. 

  
  


"Almost." Harry whispered, hoping she could hear him. 

  
  


In the hour they'd had available to them, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Glynnis, Attivus, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley planned out what they were going to do. When the owl came, one hour after the first, they were as ready as they could be. So it was that Harry and his two friends found themselves in a rundown part of outer London in the fog, with no idea of what lay ahead.

  
  


"Someone's coming," Harry whispered again, as a shadow formed in the wispy barrier ahead. 

  
  


"You 'arry Potter?" said the shade, for that's what it looked like in the dark, dim street. 

  
  


"Yes," Harry replied, surprised at how steady his voice was. 

  
  


"Come with me. I've been instructed to bring you around to the front door."

  
  


Harry followed the shadowy figure, hoping that Ron and Hermione were following him. In a moment's time, they were standing before a dilapidated old factory building. 

  
  


Henshow and Willett

Fine Effigies

  
  


the ragged sign proclaimed. 

  
  


"Here ya be," spoke the shade. "This's as far as I'm takin' ya."

  
  


"Wait!" Harry cried. "Aren't you the one I'm supposed to see?"

  
  


Harry wasn't sure, but he thought the shade shook it's head. "I got me five pounds to bring ya to this doorway." And the shade was gone, faded into the fog as if he'd never been.

  
  


"Do I knock or just go in?" Harry wondered aloud. 

  
  


"Go in."

"Knock."

  
  


Harry sighed and Ron and Hermione pulled the cloaks aside long enough to exchange exasperated glances at each other. 

  
  


"Right then." Harry took a deep breath and opened the door. He stepped inside and looked around, as if to find his way, leaving the door open so that Ron and Hermione might enter behind him. When enough time had passed for them to enter, he shut the door and pulled out his wand. "Lumos," he muttered. A soft light spilled forth from his wand, illuminating the darkness around him. Just as quickly as the light flickered to life, it went out again when Harry cried out in horror and dropped it. His heart beat like freight train in his chest and his breathing came in short gasps. 

  
  


"What?!" demanded Hermione in a fierce whisper, fear evident in her voice.

  
  


"Bodies. Everywhere. Chopped up." Harry spit out the words. 

  
  


A very dim glow appeared behind him as Hermione's curiousity got the better of her and she lit her wand. She gasped at the sight before her. Arms, legs, hands, and heads lay scattered about the floor and lay heaped upon tables. She could understand what frightened Harry so. "Mannequins," she breathed. "They're mannequins, Harry."

  
  


Harry picked up his wand in the faint light coming from hers and illuminated it again. This time he got a better look and realized that he was indeed, looking at the pieces of hundreds of mannequins, strewn from corner to corner of the large room. He took a deep gulping breath and waited a moment for his heart to stop racing. "I see it now," he whispered. "I guess I overreacted a bit. But when I first saw them..." A noise from the darkened interior before him cut him off. A shadow appeared on the wall to his left as a streetlight outside flickered to life and dim light bled through a dirty window. 

  
  


Someone was coming.

*********************

Glynnis stood by the parlor window, and watched as the Christmas lights reflected off the fog, creating a cocoon of warm light around the house. She'd not spoken since Harry, Hermione and Ron had left, staying silent in case they called out to her. Not that silence mattered. She'd hear them through a raging thunderstorm. No, the silence simply made it easier for her to keep her mind blank and she wanted it blank. She didn't want to contemplate all the things that could go wrong tonight. Still, there had been no visions. No sudden feelings of doom or dread, which was a good thing. Somehow, that calmed her. If something terrible was going to happen, she felt fairly certain she would have known about it by now. 

  
  


The silence was broken as Glynnis gasped. A slight tingle began in the back of her mind and was working it's way through her senses. 

  
  


"Glynnis. What is it?" Attivus asked, coming forward from his place by the fire. Glynnis waved a hand at him. He stilled and waited. "It's Sirius," she said quietly a long moment later. "I can feel him again."

  
  


No one spoke. Molly, Arthur and Attivus all moved as one closer to her but no one said a word, afraid to break whatever contact she'd established. Suddenly, Glynnis reached out her hand and grasped Attivus' tightly, her fingers almost crushing his. "He's in great pain! His head! It hurts so much it's making him ill." Attivus listened carefully, his face troubled. Again Glynnis fell silent. Another gasp and her face paled. "It's gone again. Oh, Attivus, he's gone again! He asked me to help him then he just disappeared." She turned to him, tears forming in her eyes. 

  
  


Attivus patted her arm. "I'll be right there when they find him, Glynnis. Don't you worry, I'll make him right as rain." 

  
  


She straightened abruptly, her worries about her husband dismissed for the moment. "It's Hermione," she announced. "They're being led somewhere." After another moment of listening, she turned to Mr. Weasley. "I know where you have to go." 

******************

"Harry Potter." It was a statement, not a question. "I'm honored to actually meet you in person." The voice dripped sarcasm as the shadow came closer. "I'm Andrus Dakin." Harry's wand flew out of his hand, the light winking out abruptly. "Just a precaution, you understand, of course."

  
  


Harry only stared at the man before him. "Where's Sirius?" he demanded. "You promised to release him when I got here and I'm here."

  
  


"Of course, of course. If you'll follow me." The wizard turned and retreated back into the shadows. Harry had no choice but to follow, knowing that Hermione and Ron were right behind him. In the dark of the far corner, a looming doorway and a deeper shadow indicated a stairway. 

  
  


"I can't see," Harry called to Dakin whom he could barely see ahead of him. 

  
  


"My apologies," said Dakin and instantly the stairwell was suffused with a dull, yellow light. Harry headed for the opening and felt a slight shock go through him. He stood, paralyzed for a moment with fear while the shocks continued to course through his body. 

  
  


"What the...!?" he cried.

  
  


"Oh, just a little something to discourage any of your wizard friends from following you," Dakin said with a sly smile. "It's a detector of sorts. No one with a full wizards' power can pass it. If they did, well, let's just say that the fourth of July would come late this year."

  
  


Harry waited a moment, trying to look as if he was thinking about that statement while he was, in fact, waiting for Ron's signal that he and Hermione had passed through the barrier. A brush against his foot and he knew they were clear. He stepped out of the force field and onto the top step. 

  
  


"What do you want me for?" Harry's plan had been to keep up a conversation as long as he was able, to hide any footfalls that his friends might inadvertently make. 

  
  


"Ah!" Lucky for him, Dakin seemed willing to talk for the moment. "Well, I thought perhaps you could give me some insight on how to defeat Voldemort."

  
  


Harry's heart lurched in his chest. "Voldemort?" he asked casually. "I don't know anything about defeating him."

  
  


Dakin's laugh carried up from below. "I think you know more than you let on, Harry. Do you mind if I call you Harry? It's just a matter of unlocking the secret for you."

  
  


"Why take Sirius? Why didn't you just ask me?" Harry wanted to know as they continued to descend.

  
  


"Let's just say that I didn't think they would have let you come. Not without reason. As it is, I'm surprised to see you. I didn't think the Muggle woman would let you go. But then again, maybe you don't mean as much to her as her lover."

  
  


Harry didn't comment. He knew that his silence would work just as well as any denial. Finally, they reached the bottom of the stairs. The cellar was dark and dank. Harry could feel the moisture in the air, hear condensation dripping off the walls. 

  
  


"Sorry about the accommodations. It's so hard to find good places to stay these days." For some reason, this amused Dakin and he chuckled to himself as he led the way deeper and deeper into the dark labyrinth of the subbasement.

  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

****Chapter 10

"Helpless as a Muggle"

  
  


Sirius groaned as he fought his way up from the depths of pain once again. Something was prickling at the edge of his senses, something that was strong enough to stir him from the depths of blackness. As he waited for the source of the disturbance to show itself, he took stock of his situation and discovered that, while still chained to the wall, his head felt somewhat better and the dancing black spots had vanished, as long as he limited his movement. He closed his eyes and was going to try and reach Glynnis once more when the prickling returned, stronger now, closer. He strained his senses as far as he could in his weakened state and heard footsteps, and voices, coming nearer. 

  
  


"Here we are!" he heard the man called Dakin announce outside his door. The lock creaked and the door squealed open again. Two cloaked figures entered the room. 

  
  


Sirius squinted up into the light and groaned. "Harry! Oh, no. Oh, God, no. Harry."

  
  


Harry's eyes widened at the sight of his godfather chained to the wall. He knelt next to Sirius and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, Sirius. It's going to be alright. He's going to let you go now."

  
  


Dakin's laugh pierced the room, making Sirius wince in pain at the sound. "You're amazing, Potter, really you are. I don't believe I've ever met anyone as naive as you. And after all you've been through. Really, you'd think he'd learn by now." This last bit was addressed to Sirius. 

  
  


"What do you mean?" Harry asked, his face a mask of innocent betrayal. "You said you would let him go."

  
  


"Oh, really, Potter. Did you honestly think I'd let him go once I had you? I need you both, you see, to finish my plans. I need Black for his Animagi skills and you, I need you for bait."

  
  


"B... bait?" Harry's voice caught. Hermione and Ron exchanged a glance under the invisibility cloak and grinned. Harry was turning out to be quite the actor. Little did this strange wizard know that it would take more than threats to frighten their friend after what he'd been through. 

  
  


"Yes, bait. You, my young friend, are going to be just the trick I need to get into Voldemort's camp. Then I will kill him and show the whole world who is the greatest wizard of all time."

  
  


"But, what about me?" Harry asked, his face pale in the stark light. 

  
  


"You'll be dead, of course. I don't need you alive to get into Voldemort's good graces. You see, you have information I need, information that I believe is buried deep in your subconscious. Information that will provide the key to Voldemort's defeat. Unfortunately, to obtain this information, I have to probe very deeply into your brain. A very painful process, and quite fatal. Sorry to disappoint you, but surprise was of the essence here."

  
  


"That's okay," Harry replied, his voice going blank and even.

  
  


Dakin started at the change in the boy's tone. "It is?" he asked, suddenly suspicious. 

  
  


"Yes," said Harry, a slight smile curving his mouth. "Because, you see, you're the one whose going to be disappointed."

  
  


"Oh," Dakin sneered, "and how is that?" He was becoming quite amused by this young man. It would be such a shame when the time came to kill him.

  
  


"You haven't been here long, have you?" Harry shrugged, not waiting for an answer. "You have decided that you can take me, get information about how to defeat Voldemort, and take his place. Do you really think that if I had that information, someone else wouldn't have tried to get it. You see, you're an outsider. You're not from here. You only know what you've been told. The truth is, I have no information. I have no knowledge of anything that could defeat Voldemort because if I did, if I even thought I did, I would've let Professor Dumbledore have it whether it meant my death or not."

  
  


"Do you really think your precious Dumbledore would take information from you if he thought it would hurt you?" Dakin asked, disbelieving the boy's naivete.

  
  


"Do you really think I'm stupid enough to this place unprepared?" Harry asked. 

  
  


Dakin's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, boy?"

  
  


"I mean I have faced the most powerful dark wizard of our time and come away alive not once, not twice, but three times. I am not as naive as you think. I am not the untried fool you think I am and I am not here because my guardians are willing to sacrifice my life for Sirius. And I am not here alone."

  
  


The lanky wizard looked around the room frantically, his bravado suddenly quavering at the thought of being outnumbered. While Dakin's gaze was elsewhere, Harry closed his eyes and concentrated, sending Glynnis a clear picture of the room they were in. When he knew she'd gotten it, he opened his eyes again. Dakin, in the meantime, had convinced himself that there was no one else and turned back to Harry, his gaze mean and thoughtful. "I have, perhaps, underestimated you. You are clever, but not clever enough. I mean, really, nice try but I see no one else."

  
  


"I suggest you look again." Sirius croaked in amusement. 

  
  


Dakin turned around slowly, aware of a tingling along his spine that told him he was, indeed, no longer alone. Dr. Attlewart and Mr. Weasley stood behind him, their wands poised and ready, and Ron and Hermione stood in the hallway, their wands also pointing at him. 

  
  


"How. . ." Dakin screeched, his wand hand raising reflexively. 

  
  


"They came in with me," Harry answered, pointing to Ron and Hermione. "You're force field was set for full wizards, not students. As for Mr. Weasley and Dr. Attivus, there's more to Glynnis than meets the eye."

  
  


"Drop the wand," Mr. Weasley ordered, his voice deep with authority.

  
  


Dakin stood for a moment, unsure of what to do. They could see his mind working frantically for a solution. Finally he smiled grimly. "It seems you've won this round," he said, his hand drooping. Then, in a movement quick as lightning, he turned and grabbed Harry around the neck, his wand aimed at Harry's head. "Now, I get to say 'drop your wands' or I will kill Potter. I know none of you want to see your golden boy die, so I suggest you do as I say." With sidelong glances all four of Sirius' rescuers dropped their wands. "Wizards!" Dakin laughed derisively. "Helpless as Muggles without wands." 

  
  


So intent were they on watching Dakin that no one was really paying any attention to Harry. With a force seemingly too strong for a boy of his size, Harry stomped down on Dakin's foot. Surprised, Dakin released him and with a speed rivaling the dark wizard's, Harry grabbed Dakin's hair and brought his knee up into his face, then he fisted his right hand and swung, hitting the older man across the jaw with a solid roundhouse punch. Dakin tottered for a moment, then his eyes rolled back in his head and he toppled to the floor with a thud. 

  
  


"Helpless as a Muggle," Harry said with a nod, then he bent over and retrieved his wand from Dakin's robes. 

  
  


Ron, Hermione, Mr. Weasley, and Attivus stood silently with their mouths open. Only Sirius showed any reaction and he laughed long and loud until the pain of it made him stop with a groan.

"Good show, Harry!" he moaned with a grin, his pride outweighing the agony in his head.

  
  


Harry grinned back at him. "Thanks. I learned that from Dudley."

  
  


"Dudley actually taught you that?" Ron wondered, knowing how little love loss there was between Harry and his cousin.

  
  


"Not exactly. It's just that, when you're on the receiving end of it often enough, you get the idea after a while."

  
  


**************************

"It's beautiful!" Sirius exclaimed when Harry and Glynnis had brought in the tree they'd cut down. He was still feeling a bit woozy from his concussion and had been ordered to rest while they went out and got it. The large evergreen filled one corner of the living room, it's tip just brushing the ceiling. Together they decorated it, stringing lights and ornaments until the branches groaned under the weight. At last they stood back and, in the twilight gloaming, beheld their work. If had been beautiful unadorned, it was magnificent decorated.

  
  


Harry stood back and admired the glistening beauty of his first real Christmas tree. "I've never done this before," he said, his voice catching slightly. "It's beautiful."

  
  


Glynnis left her perch on Sirius' lap and put her arms around him. "It's because we did it as a family," she told him, her own voice threatening tears. "Our love makes it shine so. Didn't you know that?" 

  
  


Harry shook his head and leaned back against the only woman he'd ever came close to considering his mom. "Aunt Petunia's tree was always lopsided. Dudley would get bored and just toss things on, and he'd get the ornaments all sticky with candy. Uncle Vernon just cursed a lot and drank brandy by the bucketful. Sometimes, though, when I was little, I would sneak down at night and. . ." His voice did break then. "Never mind."

  
  
  
  


"Tell us, Harry."Sirius, too, had risen and embraced Harry. 

  
  


"I would take off some of the ornaments and then put them back on. I would pretend my mom and dad were there with me." He wiped away the one tear that spilled down his cheek. "It's stupid, I know."

  
  


Glynnis held him even closer. "It's sweet. When Derek and Seamus died, I did the same thing. I talked to them the whole time, as if they were with me, that first year."

  
  


"I haven't had a Christmas tree since James and Lily died," Sirius offered quietly. "And even then, I never had one as lovely as this one."

  
  


"This one is particularly pretty, isn't it?" Glynnis remarked.

  
  


"I think I see something there," Sirius said, pointing. "Harry, what is that? I don't remember that being there before." A large white envelope was sticking out of the branches toward the bottom of the tree. Harry went over and pulled it off the bough. It was addressed to him. 

  
  


"What's this?" he asked, turning the envelope over in his hands. 

  
  


"Open it," Glynnis prompted, her voice tight with anticipation. She looked at Sirius. This was the moment they had been dreading and awaiting for two months. 

  
  


Harry peeled open the seal and pulled out a sheaf of papers, all marked with official looking Ministry of Magic seals and covered with large words. "What's this?" he asked, trying to make out the swirly writing. 

  
  


"Umm...."

"Well...."

  
  


Glynnis and Sirius looked at each other and laughed. "You." Glynnis said finally.

  
  


Sirius took a deep breath. "You know, Harry, that your parents named me your guardian." Harry nodded. "And, well, I, that is, Glynnie and I, were thinking that since we were more or less a family now. . ."

  
  


"More than less," Glynnis put in.

  
  


"We were thinking that we might... that you might... that we could..." Sirius faltered. The words he'd practiced refusing to flow from his mouth. He looked at Glynnis pleadingly.

  
  


"We want to adopt you, Harry,"she announced finally.

  
  


Harry stared at the documents in his hands. "Adopt me?"

  
  


"Yes. Um, you wouldn't have to change your name or anything like that, this would just make us officially your family."

  
  


"My family? Like, my parents?"

  
  


The couple looked at each other again. It seemed their hopes had been for naught. 

  
  


"Not that it matters, really," Sirius put in hurriedly, "I mean, we are still a family and all that this would just make it more, you know, official and all that." His voice faded off. Harry continued to study the papers in his hands.

  
  


"You want to adopt me?" he asked again. "You want to be my parents."

  
  


"Yes, Harry. We want you to be our son. And we want our baby to have the best big brother in the world."

  
  


Harry looked at them dumbly. "Baby?" 

  
  


Glynnis and Sirius both nodded. "We're going to have a baby, Harry. Sometime in the summer. And we want you to be a part of it. I mean, you already are a part of it, of us, but we want..." Glynnis stopped suddenly. "We're making rather a mess of this, aren't we?" She turned away and looked out the window, the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach making her feel as if they'd made a terrible mistake.

  
  


**By the order of the Family Division of the Ministry of Magic, let it be hereafter known that Harry Potter, shall be the child of Mr. and Mrs. S. Black, to be their son in all rights and privileges, for all eternity.**

  
  


The words were emblazoned in purple ink on the white paper. "They want me," was all Harry could think. "They really want me for their own." At the bottom was the place where Glynnis and Sirius had signed, where Mr. Weasley had witnessed, and a place for Harry to sign. 

  
  


"We want you to be a part of this, Harry," Sirius said over his shoulder, his eyes drawn to the spot where Harry's gaze rested. "And we'll respect whatever decision you make, and we'll love you no matter what. Because, Harry, we do love you, Glynnie and I, very much."

  
  


The purple ink began to swim before Harry's eyes and he realized that tears were falling onto the page he held. "I... I want..." he tried to speak but the words caught in his throat. 

  
  


"What is it, Harry?" Glynnis asked, her concern overwhelming as she knelt before him. "Whatever you want, we'll do it, gladly."

  
  


Harry raised his bright eyes to hers. "I want...." again the words stuck. He took a deep breath and wiped his sleeve across his eyes. Finally, he felt he could speak. He looked at the faces of the two people he loved most in the world. "I want a pen."

  
  



	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**A Garden for Harry**

  
  
  
  


Harry nervously paced the living room floor, his hands shoved deep into his pockets, his face perspiring with the effort it was taking to simply not run down the street yelling.

  
  


"Relax, Harry!" Hermione urged him, her fingernails shredding under her teeth. "Babies are born every day."

  
  


"Right," offered Ron, the handkerchief in his hands twisted into a mass of knots. "Glynnis'll be fine. I mean my mom's in there with Attivus and Sirius and my mom's had all of us so she's knows what's what and Attivus delivered us just fine and I'm sure everything's going great."

  
  


Arthur Weasley surveyed the three teens from over the top of his Daily Prophet and stifled a laugh. They were all trying to be so brave when they were all scared silly. He was about to suggest they go outside when shrill cry from the bedroom down the hall had all but him stopping cold. 

  
  


Harry turned white and only Mr. Weasley's quick reflexes kept him falling flat on his arse on the floor. "There, there, it's alright," he assured the young man as he eased him into a chair. "My Molly screamed like a banshee with each of our kids and it didn't mean a thing. It's perfectly normal for a woman to..." He was interrupted again by another cry from down the hall, and then another which sounded suspiciously like Sirius.

  
  


"I can't take much more," Ron mumbled. 

  
  


**"**Why don't you all go outside for a nice breath of fresh air?" he did suggest at last. 

  
  


"Dad, it's after midnight," Ron reminded him with a scowl. 

  
  


"Hey!" Hermione stood up abruptly. "It's the 31st. It's Harry's birthday!"

  
  


"So it is!" cried Mr. Weasley, grateful for the change in subject. "Happy birthday, Harry."

  
  


"Yeah, happy birthday," seconded Ron wearily. For a long while they sat or stood, not moving, just waiting. Finally, the bedroom door opened and someone came down the hall. All eyes were glued on the doorway. 

  
  


"Harry." Sirius called softly. 

  
  


Harry bolted to his feet. "Dad! Mom, is she alright? Is everything okay?"

  
  


Sirius approached his son and took him in his arms. "Everything's fine. Would you like to see her?"

  
  


Harry nodded. "Is it a boy or a girl?" Hermione asked as they walked away. Sirius only turned to her and winked. You'll see soon enough," he replied cryptically.

  
  


Harry let Sirius lead him down the hall to the room. "Mom's really okay?" he asked as they neared the door.

  
  


"See for yourself," Sirius said as he pushed open the door. The room was suffused in soft light. Mrs. Weasley stood by the bedside, and grinned at Harry as he came in. Attivus was washing his hands in the basin and, he too, beamed at Harry when he entered. Glynnis sat propped up on the bed, looking tired by happy. "Harry!" she called softly, and she held out her arms to him. Harry went gladly into the strong warmth of her embrace. She held him for a moment, then motioned he should sit next to her. "I want you to meet someone," she said with a tearful smile. A small wrapped bundle was placed in Harry's nervous arms. He peered down at the wrinkled, pink face that just showed through the swaddling. Dark eyes looked up at him intently, focusing instantly on his face. "Harry, this is your sister, Rose." 

  
  


Harry studied the tiny features and he swallowed hard. He had a sister. "Hello, Rose," he whispered. The tiny baby cooed at him and Harry's heart melted. He smiled at her. "And this," Glynnis said as Sirius maneuvered another bundle into Harry's arms, "is Lily."Harry stared at this new infant, named for his mother, her eyes also open and staring up into his face. "'Lo, Lily," his voice caught on her name and he swallowed again, this time unable to stop the tears of joy that ran down his cheeks. 

  
  


"And this," Sirius announced as a third wrapped bundle was put into Glynnis' arms, "is Iris."

  
  


Harry simply stared at the three babies. "Three?!" he squeaked. "How ...?"

  
  


"It seems that when Glynnis wished she could have more children, her body worked overtime."

  
  


"I guess so," Harry gasped. They all laughed at that. Then they were quiet, letting the not so small family get acquainted. 

  
  


"I have three sisters," he whispered sleepily. Iris, the baby he held now, only yawned up at him and blinked her bright eyes. Harry nestled against Glynnis, who held Lily, and Sirius on his other side who held Rose, and quickly gave up his fight to stay awake. "And you," said Glynnis quietly as kissed him, "will be the best big brother ever. I love you my Harry, my son."

  
  
  
  


**The End**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note**: For all of you who waited so patiently and who urged me to continue, my thanks; to those same people I also offer my apologies. This story didn't turn out quite the way I wanted it to, still, I think it's satisfying enough. I will not be writing any more HP stories until after the fifth book comes out. As you may have noticed, my stories only cover the holidays, not the school year, and I've done the summer after the fourth book and the Christmas holiday after. I need to wait for book five to find inspiration for another summer. However, I very much enjoy hearing from my readers and will welcome any story suggestions you have. Who knows? I could be inspired to change my mind! But for now, please enjoy the concluding chapters of "Apprentice of Evil".

Xanthia

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
